Milovan Tepes : Magicien du sang
by Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape
Summary: Harry avait cinq ans lorsqu'une rencontre changea sa vie à tout jamais. Cinq ans lorsque son regard émeraude prit une teinte sombre et que son iris fut entouré d'un liquide carmin. Cinq ans lorsque sa nature humaine disparut au profit d'une nature beaucoup plus puissante et certainement plus sombre. slash à venir. Dark fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, non pas que je ne l'aurais pas voulu mais heureusement pour elle Harry Potter et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Au moins dans tout ça, je peux écrire des fanfictions et vous les faire partager.

-L'univers et les personnages de Bram Stoker ne m'appartiennent pas.

-L'univers et les personnages d'Anne Rice ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note de l'auteure** : On ne se refait pas. :p Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poster cette histoire depuis que je me suis remise à la lecture de romans vampiriques. J'ai redécouvert cet univers et comme toujours, une idée m'est trottée dans la tête. Je suis comme ça donc va falloir faire avec. C'est un de mes défauts mais bon…

Comme vous l'aurez compris dans le disclaimer, je compte mélanger l'univers d'Harry Potter à ceux de Stoker et Rice et peut-être bien d'autres mais pour l'instant, nous allons nous arrêter là. J'espère que vous allez aimer cette petite mise en bouche et qu'elle vous donnera envie de découvrir la suite.

* * *

.

.

 **Milovan Tepes**

 **Magicien du sang**

.

Chapitre 1

 **La renaissance**

.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Il n'avait que des pourquoi à n'en plus finir. Il se posait toujours et encore la même question depuis un long moment déjà.

Il était assis sur une balançoire, se poussant légèrement d'avant et d'arrière, sentant le vent souffler dans son dos. Il était seul et comme toujours, la solitude était insupportable. Mais que pouvait-il y changer ? Personne ne souhaitait l'approcher car on le traitait de bon à rien et d'enfant ingrat.

À Privet Drive, il était connu comme étant l'enfant recueilli aimablement par les Dursley. Un enfant d'alcooliques et de fainéants.

La tante Marge disait toujours que lorsqu'une chienne avait une tare, elle la transmettait à son petit donc il était normal pour elle qu'Harry soit un bon à rien tout comme l'étaient ses parents. Il s'était offusqué face à ce manque de respect mais avait reçu en retour quelques claques qui avaient vite fait taire ses maigres indignations.

Le petit garçon à peine âgé de cinq ans souffla, un air triste peignant les fins traits de son visage. Il repoussa ses larmes et évita de penser à ses parents. Il avait toujours mal quand il pensait à eux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les haïr pour l'avoir abandonné.

S'ils n'avaient pas eu ce stupide accident de voiture, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé chez les Dursley. Il n'aurait peut-être pas eu une belle vie puisque ses parents étaient alcooliques mais elle aurait été nettement meilleure en leur présence parce que c'était _ses_ parents et qu'il était _leur_ fils.

Il considérait la vie nettement plus belle loin des Dursley.

Pour eux, il n'était qu'un nuisible, une gêne dans leur quotidien de petits gens bien rangés. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une honte à leurs yeux. Celui qu'il fallait enfermer dans un placard pour ne plus le voir quand ils recevaient des invités.

Il n'était rien d'autre qu'un garçon à tout faire qui devait faire le ménage dans toute la maison sans aucune aide, ne se nourrissant d'eau et de pain que si le travail effectué était aux goûts de ses tuteurs. Sans quoi, ils le privaient de manger pendant une semaine et il se verrait consigné dans son placard pour une durée indéterminée.

Il n'avait jamais fait partie de la famille des Dursley et n'en ferait jamais partie car il n'était pas comme eux, il était "anormal" selon leurs dires. Un monstre tout comme ses parents. Des parents dont il ne connaissait pratiquement rien, même pas leurs prénoms. Il savait juste que sa mère était la sœur cadette de sa tante sinon rien de plus à part les circonstances tragiques de la mort de ses parents. Il avait plusieurs fois souhaité être mort avec eux dans cet accident. Il n'avait jamais voulu leur survivre si c'était pour finir malheureux et esclave toute sa vie. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était chez les Dursley, un esclave au service de sa famille, un peu comme le conte pour enfant nommé Cendrillon. Mais contrairement au conte, il n'était pas une fille et ne sera donc jamais sauvé par un quelconque prince ou princesse.

Il avait toujours été seul et resterait toujours seul car personne ne voulait être à ses côtés. Il n'avait jamais été désiré et les autres adultes fermaient les yeux face à sa souffrance et ses conditions de vie chez les Dursley. Ils ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient voir et n'entendaient pratiquement rien, se fiant toujours aux dires des Dursley sans même lui laisser la chance de pouvoir s'exprimer, d'être capable de raconter sa version des faits. Pour eux, il serait toujours le fautif et les Dursley seraient pris en pitié pour devoir gérer un garçon comme lui.

 _Pourquoi l'avait-on abandonné ?_

Ses parents étaient-ils aussi seuls que lui qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre pour prendre soin de lui ? N'avaient-ils pas d'amis ou d'autres parents qui auraient pu s'occuper de lui ?

 _Pourquoi les Dursley l'avaient-ils recueilli alors qu'il était clair qu'ils ne le désiraient pas chez eux ?_

Ils auraient très bien pu l'abandonner dans un orphelinat et à bien y réfléchir, il aurait souhaité y être déposé. Peut-être aurait-il eu la chance d'être adopté par une famille qui désirait avoir un enfant et qui n'aurait pas considéré Harry comme un garçon de ménage.

Oui, il aurait été mieux à l'orphelinat. Même s'il n'aurait pas pu se faire adopter, au moins, n'aurait-il pas été seul. Il se serait retrouvé entouré d'enfants tout aussi orphelins que lui. Il se serait fait des amis et pourquoi pas des frères ou des sœurs ?

Il laissa couler une larme.

 _Pourquoi souffrait-il autant ?_

Il était un enfant comme un autre. Un peu différent parce qu'il pouvait faire des choses lorsqu'il était en colère ou quand il se sentait menacé mais il était un enfant tout de même. Alors pourquoi les adultes le traitaient-ils différemment des autres enfants ?

 _Pourquoi était-il celui que l'on mettait toujours à l'écart dans un coin ? Celui qu'on ne voyait presque jamais ?_

 _Pourquoi personne ne l'aimait ?_

Il essuya ses larmes, sachant avec pertinence qu'il était inutile de se poser une telle question. Il n'était pas aimé tout simplement parce qu'il était un monstre, un être anormal, un enfant non désiré. Peu importait combien il se démenait pour se faire accepter par sa famille, il ne deviendra jamais un Dursley. Il ne sera jamais accepté par son oncle et sa tante et il devrait commencer à vivre avec.

Il haïssait sa vie et souhaitait quitter cet endroit de malheur mais à part les Dursley, il n'avait personne d'autre. Il était coincé avec eux pour un bon moment encore.

Il sauta de la balançoire et commença à se mettre en route pour la maison des Dursley. Il devait faire la cuisine avant le retour de l'oncle Vernon qui n'apprécierait pas de ne pas trouver la table déjà faite à son arrivée.

Il avait déjà été privé de repas depuis deux jours pour n'avoir pas bien tondu la pelouse du jardin. Il ne voulait pas être puni une nouvelle fois. Aussi, il se mit à accélérer le pas. Il était sur le point de quitter le square pour rentrer lorsque son chemin fut barré par son imposant cousin qui faisait deux fois sa taille et vingt fois son poids malgré le fait qu'ils aient le même âge. Son cousin comme d'habitude était accompagné de ses trois meilleurs amis.

— Le bigleux, fit Dudley de sa voix grave.

— Pousse-toi Dud, tu bloques le passage avec ton énorme poids.

Dudley n'apprécia pas du tout sa répartie et rougit de colère en le fusillant du regard avant de se tourner vers ses amis en souriant d'un air goguenard. Dudley libéra le passage, faisant signe à son cousin de passer.

Harry n'était pas dupe et savait d'instinct que Dudley préparait un mauvais coup.

— Les gars, ça vous dirait de jouer à un nouveau jeu ? proposa son cousin.

— On t'écoute, dit Piers, l'un des garçons de la bande. Quelles sont les règles ?

— C'est simple et le jeu s'appelle la Chasse au Harry. Le but étant d'attraper mon cousin et de le tabasser, expliqua Dudley.

Harry blêmit tout à coup et se mit à courir en avisant la lueur dans le regard des garçons de la bande. Il entendit des bruits de basket et savait qu'ils étaient à sa poursuite. Il courait aussi vite que possible, souhaitant mettre le maximum de distance entre Dudley et sa bande mais très bientôt, il se sentit vaciller et eut le vertige. Le manque de nourriture dans son corps se fit grandement ressentir et il tomba, se faisant ainsi rattraper.

Il eut le souffle coupé lorsque le premier coup fut donné, le séchant sur place. Il reçut par la suite une pluie de coups de pieds qui l'amochèrent sérieusement.

Il put à nouveau respirer un quart d'heure plus tard lorsque son cousin s'éloigna avec ses amis, le laissant derrière eux avec quelques côtes cassées, un œil gonflé et à moitié fermé, plusieurs hématomes un peu partout sur le corps, une lèvre inférieure fendue ainsi que des lunettes rafistolées brisées.

Harry avait mal partout et ne s'était jamais senti aussi malheureux de toute sa vie. Il vit du coin de l'œil des adultes qui passaient près de l'entrée du square et qui lui jetèrent de simples regards à des regards méprisants avant de continuer leur route sans lui venir en aide.

Il sanglota et n'essaya même pas de cacher sa peine. C'était douloureux, ça faisait mal. Et le plus terrible dans tout ça, c'était qu'il savait que son oncle et sa tante ne l'enverraient pas chez le docteur et qu'ils l'enfermeraient dans son placard, croyant comme toujours que tout était de sa faute.

Dudley était un ange pour eux et lui, il n'était qu'un monstre à qui ils donnaient la grâce de vivre sous leur toit.

.

.

Elena était une jeune femme à la beauté froide. On aurait dit qu'elle avait été sculptée dans de la glace et qu'on aurait donné vie à sa sculpture. C'était une femme aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige et au regard marmoréen d'un vert forêt, entouré d'un liquide carmin.

La jeune femme sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle elle s'était dissimulée depuis quelques heures et ne sursauta guère lorsqu'un homme de la même tranche d'âge qu'elle, apparut à ses côtés.

L'homme était différent d'elle. Il semblait émaner de sa personne une chaleur bienveillante. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns qui étaient attachés par un catogan et des yeux d'un gris clair qui brillaient d'une lueur douce.

Elena s'éloigna à grandes enjambées de son compagnon et se hâta auprès du garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais en bataille qu'elle avait pris le temps d'observer toute la journée avant de prendre une décision. Elle s'agenouilla près du gamin et n'afficha aucune émotion sur son visage fait de marbre, au contraire de son compagnon qui grimaça en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait le petit garçon.

Elena fit apparaître ses longues canines luisantes d'un venin toxique et prit le bras droit du garçon qui était à moitié inconscient.

— Elena !

La jeune femme se tourna vers son compagnon, le regard encore plus froid que tout à l'heure.

— Mon sang me réclame de le prendre comme mien.

— Mais je suis déjà ton calice ! s'indigna l'homme d'un ton blessé.

Elena leva les yeux au ciel et pria tous ses ancêtres pour conserver son calme face à l'idiotie plus qu'évidente de son calice. Elle se demandait quelque fois si un de ses aïeuls ne fut pas un dieu pour qu'elle soit aussi patiente envers son compagnon.

— Réfléchis donc un peu, idiot. N'as-tu donc rien appris sur les vampires depuis que j'ai fait de toi mon calice ?

Elena était clairement exaspérée par le manque de connaissances de son calice. Malgré le fait qu'il vive avec elle depuis longtemps, il avait beau cherché, il ne voyait pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

La vampire fusilla son calice de son regard vert forêt, mécontente. Elle allait devoir refaire son éducation, une fois de plus.

— Mon sang me réclame de le marquer comme mon enfant, le nôtre, expliqua-t-elle. Le sang de cet enfant me parle et demande à l'aide. Il a besoin d'amour, de famille. C'est son sang qui m'a guidé vers lui comme j'ai été guidé vers toi. Votre sang me parle mais pas de la même manière. Comprends-tu maintenant ?

Le brun hocha la tête et sentit une rougeur au niveau de ses joues. Encore une fois, il venait de se ridiculiser face à sa compagne et avait douté un instant de son attachement envers lui.

Il détourna le regard de la vampire et le posa sur le jeune garçon qu'ils avaient observé toute la journée.

— Il est le survivant, Elena. Ton acte sera considéré comme un enlèvement et même si il est clair que cet enfant soit maltraité par sa famille moldue, nous ne pouvons l'emmener avec nous et encore moins le transformer en vampire ! C'est aux sorciers de s'occuper de son cas.

— Tu devrais assez me connaître pour savoir que je suis au-dessus des histoires de ces sorciers qui se croient meilleurs que toutes les autres espèces, répliqua froidement Elena. Cet enfant, qu'importe son statut dans le monde sorcier, est et reste un enfant qui a besoin d'aide et je ne vais certainement pas me gêner pour l'enlever et en faire un vampire. Tu sais qui je suis et sorcier ou pas, j'en ferais notre héritier.

Le jeune homme était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un gémissement de douleur.

L'enfant était en train de souffrir des coups qu'il avait reçus de son cousin et de sa bande d'amis. Il vit des larmes couler sur le visage fin du gamin et pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait la vampire, il la vit retirer son masque de froideur et ses traits gravés dans la glace se firent beaucoup plus doux.

— Enfant ? fit-elle doucement pour ne pas effrayer le petit garçon.

— Qui...qui…êtes-vous ?

— Je suis une personne qui veut t'aider, enfant. Je peux soigner tes blessures et t'offrir la vie que mérite un garçon de ton âge. Tu n'as qu'une seule chose à faire, enfant. Juste de me dire "oui" et je te promets que plus personne ne te fera de mal.

Harry avait quelque peu de mal à saisir les paroles de la dame et était en train de se demander s'il n'hallucinait pas. Cette femme voulait-elle vraiment prendre soin de lui ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas et il pouvait en dire autant d'elle.

— Tu seras mieux traité avec moi qu'avec ces infâmes humains qui devraient s'occuper de toi, dit-elle. Tu n'as qu'à dire oui, enfant et je prendrais soin de toi.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-il dans un râle de douleur.

— Parce que je veux prendre soin de toi. Je veux le faire, enfant. Accorde-moi une chance. Juste une seule.

Harry hocha la tête au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion. Il n'avait rien à perdre. S'il pouvait avoir la chance de vivre loin des Dursley, alors il saisirait cette occasion. Rien ne pouvait être pire que de vivre avec sa famille qui le considérait comme un monstre.

— Ça va faire mal, le prévint Elena d'une voix désolée.

Il se mit aussitôt à paniquer lorsqu'il remarqua les longues canines de la jeune femme. Il voulut s'éloigner d'elle mais il était bien trop faible pour faire le moindre geste.

Elena le souleva avec facilité et l'emprisonna dans une étreinte pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper. Elle tira en douceur son poignet vers sa bouche et Harry tenta désespérément de se débattre. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas comme ça.

Il pleura lorsque des crocs se plantèrent dans la chair tendre de son poignet et il se mit à suffoquer lorsqu'il sentit une larve en fusion parcourir ses veines, brûlant tout son être de l'intérieur. Puis la seconde d'après, un poignet se pressa contre sa bouche et un liquide chaud au goût métallique se mit à couler dans sa gorge. Du sang, pensa-t-il avant de pousser un cri inhumain.

Son sang était en train de bouillir dans ses veines et il sentit son cœur ralentir brusquement ses battements cardiaques. Il était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela.

— Tout va bien, enfant. C'est bientôt fini. N'aie crainte, ça ira mieux à ton réveil. Tu peux dormir. Je veille sur toi.

Il lutta contre les ténèbres qui étaient en train de l'envahir mais c'était bien trop tard et il sombra en peu de temps dans les bras de Morphée. Ses blessures disparurent les unes après les autres et sa peau autrefois laiteuse était devenue aussi pâle que les premières neiges d'hiver.

— Que faisons-nous maintenant ? l'interrogea le brun qui avait les yeux fixés sur la silhouette endormie dans les bras de la vampire.

— Nous devons rentrer immédiatement en Transylvanie pour achever sa transformation et le présenter au clan en tant que notre enfant, répondit Elena.

Elle retira sa cape de velours noir et enveloppa l'enfant avant de se relever avec son fardeau et de sortir un portoloin. Son calice poussa un profond soupir avant de poser sa main sur la branche de bois et de sentir comme une contraction au niveau de son estomac, comme s'il était aspiré à partir de son nombril.

.

.

Ils atterrirent dans un lieu isolé où autrefois avait existé un village.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin ; le crépuscule tombait déjà. L'éclatante lumière du jour éteinte, il faisait de plus en plus froid et les nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel devenaient de plus en plus menaçants, accompagnés d'un grondement lointain, duquel surgissait de temps à autre un cri mystérieux que l'on pouvait aisément confondre avec celui d'un loup.

Ils se mirent en marche, Harry fermement calé dans les bras d'Elena. Ils arrivèrent dans une vaste plaine entourée de collines aux flancs complètement boisés. Du regard, ils suivirent la sinueuse route de campagne : elle disparaissait à un tournant, derrière un épais bouquet d'arbres qui s'élevaient au pied d'une des collines.

Ils étaient encore à contempler ce tableau, quand, soudain, un vent glacé souffla et la neige se mit à tomber. Le ciel s'assombrissait de minute en minute, les flocons de neige tombaient plus serrés et avec une rapidité vertigineuse, si bien qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la terre, devant eux, autour d'eux, devînt un tapis d'une blancheur scintillante dont il était difficile de distinguer l'extrémité perdue dans une sorte de brouillard.

Le vent soufflait avec violence, le froid devenait piquant, si bien que le brun se couvrit avec sa cape et cacha son visage sous sa capuche.

L'obscurité qu'avait créée l'orage fut engloutie par l'obscurité définitive de la nuit… Puis la tempête parut s'éloigner : il n'y avait plus, par moments, que des rafales d'une violence extrême et, chaque fois, on avait l'impression que ce cri mystérieux, presque surnaturel, du loup était répété par un écho multiple. Entre les énormes nuages noirs apparaissait parfois un rayon de lune qui éclairait tout le paysage.

Ils longèrent la lisière de bois et poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à une forêt de cyprès qui s'ouvrait en deux rangées parallèles pour former une allée. Ils s'arrêtèrent là et attendirent pendant un long quart d'heure lorsqu'une calèche attelée de quatre chevaux arriva et s'arrêta à côté d'eux.

À la lueur de la lune, les chevaux étaient splendides, d'un noir charbon. Celui qui les conduisait était un homme de haute taille, doté d'une longue barbe brune, et coiffé d'un large chapeau noir qui cachait son visage. L'homme inclina légèrement la tête et la releva avant de faire face à Elena.

Dans la clarté de la lune, les yeux si brillants du cocher semblaient rouges.

— Tu es en retard, fit remarquer Elena d'un ton sec.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, princesse, mais lorsque l'on m'envoya vous récupérer, je venais à peine de revenir au château et votre portoloin s'était activé depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Lorsque le cocher parlait, on voyait ses lèvres très rouges, ses dents pointues, blanches comme de l'ivoire. Il était à n'en pas douter, un vampire comme Elena.

Le cocher descendit de la voiture et s'inclina respectueusement devant Elena avant de se redresser.

— Comme il est bon de vous revoir, ma princesse.

Elena leva un sourcil d'un air indifférent avant de monter dans la calèche, très vite suivi par son calice qui n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied en Transylvanie.

Sans un mot, le cocher tira sur les rênes, les chevaux firent demi-tour, et ils roulèrent à nouveau et à toute vitesse dans le col de Borgo.

Elena prit un manteau qui était installé sur le siège près d'elle et le remit à son calice.

— Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tombes malade. Je ne suis pas infirmière, dit-elle. La prochaine fois, n'oublie pas de traîner un manteau avec toi.

Le brun lui tira la langue, incapable de résister à l'envie de taquiner un tout petit peu la vampire. Elena roula simplement des yeux et recouvrit le corps du petit garçon endormi dans ses bras d'une couverture de voyage.

La calèche, elle roulait de plus en plus vite, tout droit ; soudain, elle tourna brusquement, prit une autre route, de nouveau toute droite.

Un chien se mit à hurler au bas de la route sans doute dans une cour de ferme ; on eût dit un hurlement de peur, qui se prolongeait… Il fut repris par un autre chien, puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce que, portés par le vent qui maintenant gémissait à travers le col, ces cris sauvages et sinistres parussent venir de tous les coins du pays. Ils montaient dans la nuit, d'aussi loin que l'imagination pouvait le concevoir… Aussitôt les chevaux se cabrèrent, mais le cocher les rassura en leur parlant doucement; ils se calmèrent, mais ils tremblaient et suaient comme s'ils avaient fait une longue course au galop. Ce fut alors que des montagnes les plus éloignées l'on put entendre des hurlements plus impressionnants encore, plus aigus et plus forts en même temps : des loups.

Les chevaux se cabraient et ruaient à nouveau ; le cocher n'eut pas trop de toute sa force pour les empêcher de s'emballer et de descendre de la calèche pour les rassurer en murmurant des mots apaisants qui finirent par les apaiser et ils purent reprendre la route sans encombres.

Ils finirent par arriver au bout de deux heures de trajet dans un petit village entouré de montagnes. Ils parcoururent des ruelles de pavées en pierre, bordées de maisons traditionnelle de couleur blanche. On pouvait apercevoir une église en hauteur sur la place du village où se déroulaient chaque week-end quelques animations. Plus au loin dans la campagne, un immense édifice ancien datant de plusieurs siècles entouré d'un grand parc.

Les lourdes grilles en fer du château s'ouvrirent lentement dans un léger grincement et la calèche put pénétrer à l'intérieur du domaine, se stoppant près des marches d'escaliers. Le cocher descendit de la calèche et alla ouvrir la portière à Elena qui lui lança simplement un regard agacé.

— Peux-tu donc cesser avec cette comédie, père, et me faire le plaisir d'ôter cette maudite capuche de ta tête ? grogna-t-elle.

L'homme ricana en réponse et retira la capuche qui dissimulait son visage aux traits nobles. Il fit un sourire narquois à sa fille et révéla ainsi ses dents parfaitement alignés d'une blancheur presque insupportable pour l'œil humain.

— Toujours de mauvaise humeur, commenta-t-il en aidant la jeune femme à descendre de la calèche, veillant à ne pas sortir son précieux fardeau de son sommeil paisible.

Le calice d'Elena descendit à sa suite et s'inclina respectueusement vers le père de sa compagne.

— Votre altesse sérénissime, fit-il avec déférence.

— Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire de m'appeler, Dracula ou Vlad, mon garçon ?

— Encore un long moment, je le crains.

Dracula détourna son regard de son gendre pour le poser sur l'enfant que tenait fermement sa fille dans ses bras. Pendant tout le voyage, il s'était abstenu de garder le silence et de conduire. Sa fille avait été absente pendant une longue période sans prévenir de son absence ni de l'endroit où elle se rendait. Il fut près d'envoyer tous ses serviteurs à sa recherche mais ne le fit pas car son calice l'en avait dissuadé, assurant qu'Elena ne craignait absolument rien et qu'elle reviendrait lorsqu'elle finirait ce pourquoi elle avait quitté le château en pleine nuit avec son compagnon.

Avec le temps, il devenait de plus en plus faible face aux arguments de son calice et commençait presque à devenir un être sensible, que le diable le préserve d'une telle malédiction. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il devienne un amoureux transi.

Il sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur son environnement actuel.

— Encore une âme en peine que tu as eu la bonté de secourir, je suppose, dit-il à sa fille.

— Je ne suis pas bonne, père, et vous mieux que quiconque devriez le savoir ! siffla-t-elle, énervée.

— Tu devrais revoir ta définition du mot « bonté » ma chère princesse, répliqua-t-il d'un ton taquin. Alors, qui est donc ce jeune garçon que tu… protèges avec tant d'ardeur ?

Dracula aimait taquiner sa fille et ne se gênait pas de le faire lorsque l'occasion se présentait à lui. Il était toujours si bon de la voir perdre son masque d'impassibilité face à lui et de rougir de colère que c'en était presque jouissif.

Ah la jeunesse ! pensa-t-il.

— Il vous est difficile de critiquer _ma bonté_ lorsque la vôtre apparaît à tout moment lorsque Jonathan se trouve dans les parages, répliqua froidement Elena.

Dracula perdit aussitôt son sourire et fusilla sa fille du regard. Il avait parfois envie de prendre un pieu et de l'enfoncer dans le cœur qui ne battait plus de sa fille, comme à l'instant. Ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante comme gamine !

— Qui est donc cet enfant ? redemanda-t-il entre ses dents.

— Un nouveau membre de la famille, répondit Elena. Tu feras ample connaissance avec lui un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant, je dois achever sa transformation.

Elena pénétra dans le château et traversa un grand hall en tournant à gauche avant d'atteindre de lourdes portes qui s'ouvrirent seules et dévoilèrent une grande salle au milieu de laquelle était dessinée un cercle aux inscriptions anciennes roumaines et runiques. Elle déposa Harry au centre du cercle et quitta la pièce pour se trouver dans un couloir.

— Je demande tout le monde dans la salle sacrée, dit-elle d'une voix à peine élevée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une centaine de personnes apparurent à quelques mètres d'elle et s'inclinèrent avec respect. Elle riva son regard au milieu de la foule et vit son père s'avancer en compagnie d'un jeune homme un peu plus âgé qu'elle aux cheveux noirs assez courts et aux yeux d'un marron chocolat. Il sourit à la jeune femme et elle lui rendit son sourire avec tendresse.

— Jonathan, fit-elle, heureuse de revoir le calice de son père.

— Quelle mystère entoure donc cette convocation dans la salle sacrée ? la questionna-t-il, curieux.

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit-elle.

Elena chercha son calice et finit par le repérer auprès d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher et prit sa main lorsqu'il fut près d'elle.

— Bonsoir à tous ! commença-t-elle. Je suis désolée de vous interrompre dans vos loisirs ou tâches mais j'ai une annonce importante à faire.

Dracula avait comme une impression de déjà-vu et la réponse donnée tout à l'heure par sa fille n'avait rien d'encourageant. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée qui commença à germer dans son esprit.

— Mon calice et moi avons décidé d'adopter un petit garçon. C'est un jeune sorcier anglais du nom d'Harry Potter. Dans son monde, il est surnommé le survivant mais ici, en Transylvanie, il sera notre enfant, votre fils, votre frère, votre neveu, votre cousin, votre ami mais surtout il sera votre famille. Je l'ai déjà transformé en vampire et pour achever sa transformation en tant que nouvel individu, mon calice et moi aurons besoin d'effectuer le rituel d'adoption par le sang pour qu'il soit reconnu comme descendant des Tepes.

Dracula se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au diable pour être puni de la sorte. Pourquoi sa fille se sentait-elle obligée de venir en aide à toute l'humanité entière ? Son calice n'était pas suffisant comme acte de bonté ? Il fallait en plus qu'elle vienne au secours d'un gamin et elle souhaitait le reconnaître comme étant un Tepes ! Un Tepes ! Rien que ça !

— J'accepte l'adoption, dit Jonathan à ses côtés.

Une autre voix dans son dos énonça les mêmes mots et s'en suivit un autre et encore une autre jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait donné son approbation quant à l'adoption sauf lui qui restait toujours silencieux.

Il croisa le regard vert de sa fille et sut qu'elle ne flancherait pas face à lui tout comme elle l'avait fait il y a de cela quelques années avec son calice. Lorsque sa princesse décidait de faire quelque chose, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher, même pas lui pour son plus grand malheur.

— Je n'accepterais pas d'autres petits-enfants, la prévint-il.

Une façon à lui de dire qu'il acceptait l'adoption. Elena hocha la tête, lui lançant un regard plein de reconnaissance puis elle s'adressa à l'un des membres de leur clan.

— Katerina, tu es l'une des seules sorcières du clan. Veux-tu bien pratiquer la cérémonie ?

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds miel se tint face à Elena et accepta l'honneur d'être celle qui dirigerait la cérémonie d'adoption.

Tout le monde entra dans la salle sacrée et Katerina fit signe à Elena et son calice de se placer chacun aux côtés du petit garçon à l'intérieur du cercle. La blonde se dirigea ensuite vers l'autel de la pièce et récupéra une dague qui reposait dans un coffret ancien. Elle s'agenouilla à l'extérieur du cercle face au petit garçon et commença à psalmodier dans un langage slave inutilisé depuis de très nombreux siècles. Elle stoppa son incantation et remit la dague à Elena qui se coupa le poignet avant de la remettre à son calice qui en fit de même. Ils levèrent leurs poignets au-dessus de l'enfant, faisant ainsi couler leur sang sur lui.

Katerina reprit l'incantation mais cette fois-ci à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide que tout à l'heure. Elle ferma ses paupières et continua de psalmodier tout en changeant brusquement de langue, passant à un langage désagréable à entendre.

Elle donna un ordre en roumain et Elena enfonça la dague en plein cœur dans la poitrine de l'enfant qui se redressa en sursaut, écarquillant les paupières, haletant de douleur.

Katerina poursuivit et aussitôt le corps du petit garçon s'éleva dans les airs, entouré d'un halo de lumière rougeâtre. L'image presque fantomatique d'un dragon rugit du halo et l'espace de quelques minutes, il fut impossible de voir l'enfant tellement la lumière qui semblait irradier du dragon était aveuglante.

De longues minutes défilèrent avant que le dragon ne s'élève dans les airs, emportant avec lui la lumière rougeâtre et de disparaître. Le corps du gamin redescendit tout doucement et tout le monde s'approcha pour voir à quoi ressemblait le nouveau membre de leur clan.

La chevelure autrefois noire de jais et ébouriffée du gamin s'était allongée et quelques mèches blanches parsemaient ici et là sa tête. Il avait pris quelques centimètres en plus et ses traits fins étaient devenus plus nobles, plus aristocratiques mais surtout beaucoup plus durs. Sa peau, autrefois hâlée, était désormais d'une pâleur presque inquiétante. Mais ce qui fut le plus frappant était la couleur de ses yeux lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin ses paupières. Un regard émeraude sombre entouré d'un liquide carmin pailleté d'or.

Elena sourit en admirant la transformation de son enfant.

— Bienvenue parmi nous, Milovan Dracula Tepes.

* * *

 **Note de fin d'auteure :** Je suppose que beaucoup parmi vous ne se doute pas de l'identité du calice d'Elena n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, c'est facile à trouver vu tous les indices que j'ai mis sur votre chemin.

Je tenais à vous prévenir, notre petit Ryry est mort et ce petit Milovan n'aura rien d'un gentil et encore moins d'un bisounours. Attendez-vous à voir un Milovan vraiment sombre et parfois cruel surtout dans le deuxième chapitre.

Bisous à vous les loulous.


	2. Milovan Tepes

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Nathydemon :** Coucou et merci pour le commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine, j'espère.

 **Aya31 :** Salut à toi et merci pour le commentaire.

 **Guest :** Coucou ! Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me faire part de tes impressions. Pour le calice, tu as tout faux mais bon, tu connaîtras l'identité du calice d'Elena dans ce chapitre. Encore merci et bonne lecture.

 **Adenoide :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire. Je ne peux rien dire sur le caractère d'Harry/Milo et préfère te laisser découvrir sa nouvelle personnalité qui pourra certainement te rebuter parce que ce n'est pas un ange dans cette fic. En tout cas, bonne lecture et à la prochaine, j'espère !

 _ **Encore merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu et ont bien voulu me laisser un petit commentaire pour me faire part de leurs impressions.**_

* * *

.

Chapitre 2

 **Milovan Tepes**

.

Le brouillard se dissipa lentement et des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la forêt dense. Le silence régnait en maître dans cette nature verdoyante et luxuriante. On entendit un léger crac et près d'une clairière, de minces rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les feuilles des arbres faisaient briller des cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches blanches.

Un jeune garçon à peine âgé de onze ans, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt, tenait entre ses mains un énorme cerf dont le cou était brisé, gisant mort dans ses bras. Ses iris vermeils prirent une teinte émeraude gardant toujours cet éclat carmin et ces paillettes dorées qui donnaient à son regard quelque chose d'envoûtant, de mystérieux mais aussi d'inquiétant car dans ses prunelles luisaient un éclat dangereux presque menaçant.

Dans cette forêt, à l'abri des regards, il n'avait rien d'un enfant sans défenses, perdu à la recherche de ses parents. Non, ici, en ces lieux, il régnait en maître, en prédateur. Il regarda l'animal un moment avant de planter ses crocs sur le cou du cerf, il aspira le sang encore chaud de la bête et recula vivement en crachant le sang qu'il venait d'avaler. Il grimaça de dégoût et se débarrassa du cadavre qu'il jeta à quelques mètres. C'était encore plus infect qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait bien voulu faire un essai et maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement en sentant son estomac protester contre le sang qu'il avait bu. Il était clair qu'il allait devoir faire une croix sur le sang d'animal et qu'il poursuivrait son régime alimentaire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse trouver le sang qui lui conviendrait le mieux, celui de son calice.

Il remit la capuche de sa cape en place sur sa tête et reprit sa route en courant à une vitesse impressionnante, faisant siffler le vent dans ses oreilles. Il arrêta brusquement sa course et ferma les yeux lorsque les rayons du soleil se posèrent sur lui. Il rouvrit ses paupières et posa son regard sur le petit village où il venait d'arriver.

Le village ne comprenait que deux ou trois milliers de personnes, pas plus. Il se trouvait encastré dans des chaînes de montagnes où peu de gens s'y rendaient. Le village était pratiquement coupé du monde et n'accueillait presque jamais de touristes. Il n'y avait que les marchands des villages éloignés qu'ils côtoyaient de temps à autre.

Il avait fait le bon choix et sourit imperceptiblement lorsqu'il aperçut une petite gamine âgée de trois ans se précipiter vers lui avec un grand sourire qui embellissait son visage d'enfant.

— Milo !

La petite fille accourut jusqu'à lui et se jeta dans ses bras avec toute sa grâce enfantine. Il la réceptionna sans mal et l'accueillit avec joie dans ses bras.

— Hey, ma belle ! dit-il ravi de revoir l'enfant.

— Votre altesse, le salua avec respect une femme d'une trentaine d'années.

— Mircea, comment allez-vous ?

— Bien, votre altesse, répondit la femme.

— À ce que je constate, vous prenez bien soin de Lilian.

— C'est une enfant vraiment adorable, votre altesse, et mon mari et moi sommes heureux de pouvoir prendre soin d'elle. Yuri est ravi d'avoir enfin eu une petite-sœur et n'arrête pas de baver devant elle. Il adore Lilian et nous, nous sommes heureux de la compter parmi notre famille.

— Merci à vous pour ce que vous faîtes pour elle, dit Milo.

— C'est avec joie que nous le faisons, altesse. Lilian est notre fille désormais.

Milo hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la gamine qu'il portait dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Lilian et la remit à sa mère adoptive.

— À bientôt, ma toute belle !

— Bye bye, Milo, fit l'enfant en agitant la main avec un grand sourire.

Milo sourit encore une fois et s'éloigna tout en marchant à travers les rues du village, saluant avec contentement les villageois qui venaient vers lui. Plusieurs enfants du village se précipitaient vers lui pour le saluer et lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi eux. Milo croisa sur son chemin beaucoup d'enfants, qui comme Lilian, avaient été adopté par les villageois et prenaient soin d'eux comme s'ils étaient de leur propre sang. Le jeune garçon n'en attendait pas moins d'eux et était ravi de constater qu'il pouvait compter sur la bonté de son petit peuple.

Il remonta une allée et poussa un petit soupir lorsqu'il se trouva devant les grilles d'un immense château datant du début du dixième siècle. Il était de retour à la maison et il en était heureux. Cela faisait un bon petit moment qu'il n'était pas rentré et savait que l'accueil au château allait être différent de ce qui lui fut réservé par les villageois.

Il se retint de soupirer une nouvelle fois et se dit qu'il valait mieux affronter la tempête une bonne fois pour toutes et de passer au plus vite à autre chose. Il poussa les grilles et suivit l'allée qui menait jusqu'aux marches d'escaliers de l'entrée et à peine mit-il un pied sur la première marche que les lourdes portes du château s'ouvrirent, dévoilant une jeune femme à la chevelure blanche et au regard vert de jade entouré d'un liquide carmin et doré.

— Mère.

— Tu nous fais enfin l'honneur de ta présence, dit Elena d'un ton froid.

— Je vous prie de m'excuser, mère, je…

— Il suffit, Milovan, l'interrompit sèchement Elena. Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de tes disparitions intempestives ! Je suis plus que lasse de devoir mettre toute la garde à ta recherche ! Fatiguée de devoir chaque jour m'inquiéter pour toi ! Je suis épuisée, Milovan ! Tu n'es pas rentré depuis six mois ! T'en rends-tu compte ? Six mois, Milovan ! Six mois à me faire du souci pour toi, six mois à ne recevoir de ta part que de brèves missives et des orphelins dont tu as tué les parents !

Milovan n'avait jamais vu sa mère perdre son sang-froid et encore moins se mettre à lui crier dessus. Elle avait toujours été patiente avec lui, compréhensive, mais aujourd'hui, il avait probablement dépassé les bornes et c'était la goutte de sang de trop qui avait fait déborder le calice.

— Je suis plus que lasse de devoir couvrir tes traces et maquiller tes meurtres ! Bon sang, Milovan ! Te rends-tu compte du nombre de cadavres qui s'empilent derrière toi ? De la quantité de sang que tu verses chaque fois que tu laisses ta colère prendre le pas sur ta raison ? Rien qu'en Roumanie, tu as fait cinquante morts !

— Elena, fit une voix masculine dans le dos de la vampire.

— Parle à ton petit-fils, père, parce que moi, je n'en peux plus ! grogna Elena.

La vampire lança un dernier regard à son fils et disparut dans un souffle de vent, laissant le jeune garçon en compagnie de son grand-père, Dracula.

— Bienvenue à la maison, Milovan, dit Dracula.

Milo acquiesça simplement, la gorge nouée. Il savait qu'il se serait fait réprimander pour son absence mais n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que les remontrances pourraient venir de sa mère et encore moins que cette dernière serait aussi déçue de son attitude.

Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et pour la première fois depuis six ans, il laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré et la sensation lui parut étrange, presque anormale.

— Pitié, Milovan, tu ne vas pas tomber dans le mélodrame toi aussi ! se plaignit Dracula d'une voix théâtralement affligée. Tu connais ta mère, elle aime appuyer où ça fait mal pour ne pas souffrir à son tour. Une façon à elle de se protéger. Tu devrais connaître sa tactique depuis longtemps puisque tu t'en sers toi aussi sans aucun remord.

Milovan le savait mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il était question ici de sa mère qu'il avait déçu, de sa mère qui avait toujours approuvé ses actes et qui n'avait jamais émis la moindre protestation concernant son mode de vie. Au contraire, il lui avait semblé qu'elle approuvait ce qu'il faisait, même si elle n'aimait guère le savoir absent du château, sans surveillance ni protection.

— Entre donc et oublie les paroles de cette vieille drama queen qui te sert de mère, dit Dracula. Un beau jour, elle se réveillera avec des rides à cause de s'être trop inquiétée pour rien. Je lui ai bien conseillé de se détendre et d'aller faire un tour au Mont Fuji avec ton père, que de découvrir la nature japonaise lui ferait du bien mais elle ne m'a pas écouté. D'ailleurs, elle ne m'écoute jamais cette fille. Et ça m'aurait fait des vacances à moi-aussi si elle avait consenti à quitter le château.

Milovan eut un sourire reconnaissant envers son grand-père qui essayait de tout faire pour lui changer les idées et qui apaisait comme il le pouvait le chagrin qui avait trouvé racine au creux de son estomac. Dracula passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le conduisit vers ses appartements où ils rejoignirent Jonathan qui était en train de lire un bouquin, allongé sur un canapé.

Jonathan se redressa lorsqu'il les entendit entrer dans le petit salon privé et ferma brusquement son bouquin avant de se précipiter vers Milovan pour le prendre dans ses bras.

— Oh Seigneur, Milo ! Comme tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama le calice.

— Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Jo, dit Milo avec un petit sourire.

— Je viens de me nourrir alors si vous pouviez éviter avec vos…effusions affectives qui me donnent la nausée, grimaça Dracula de dégoût en agitant une main.

Jonathan relâcha le jeune vampire et se tourna vers son compagnon en haussant un sourcil amusé.

— C'est étrange, tu ne t'es pas plains hier lorsque j'ai fait montre d'une sorte de démonstration affective, dit-il d'un ton narquois. Au contraire, tu m'as paru plutôt enthousiaste lorsque…

— Pourrait-on passer à autre chose ? le coupa Dracula, agacé.

Jonathan sourit à son vampire d'un air moqueur et hocha la tête, gardant son sourire.

— Comme il te plaira, _mon amour_.

Dracula le fusilla du regard avant d'aller se servir un verre de whisky et de s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, rivant son regard sur son petit-fils qui semblait avoir oublié pour un instant, l'éclat de colère et d'angoisse de sa mère.

— Et si tu nous racontais donc ton voyage, Milovan, suggéra Dracula après avoir avalé une gorgée d'alcool. Combien d'enfants à la vie misérable m'as-tu encore ramené cette fois-ci ?

— Aucun, répondit Milo. Les enfants que j'ai secourus, je les ai aussitôt envoyés aux hommes que vous aviez mis sur ma trace.

— Hum…cela n'en fait que cent sept cette année, deux fois moins que l'année dernière, commenta Dracula d'un air distrait. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Mes finances ne s'en porteront que mieux.

— De quoi pourrais-tu te plaindre ? Tu as amassé bien plus d'argent qu'aucun homme ne le fera jamais dans une vie. Subvenir aux besoins de trois cents enfants ne doit pas être trop dur pour toi, dit Milo d'un ton railleur.

— Trois cent enfants dont tu es censé avoir la charge ! grogna Dracula. Je te rappellerais que ce n'est pas moi qui vole à leur secours et qui les ramène au village pour les faire adopter par les habitants. Tu m'occasionnes des frais à force de jouer au saint Milovan ! Tu sais combien d'école je vais devoir construire et d'hôpitaux je vais devoir mettre à la disposition du village ? Tu sais combien vont me coûter ces travaux ? Par ta faute, je dois déjà assumer la scolarité de vingt adolescents dont la moitié est dans des écoles excessivement coûteuses ! Il me faudra aussi prévoir leur frais de scolarité à l'université pour ceux qui sont moldus. Tu sais combien me coûte tes actes de bonté par an ?

— Jo et moi savons que tu adores venir en aide à ces gamins et que si tu ne voulais pas le faire, eh ben, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, répliqua Milo.

— Parce qu'en plus tu aurais oublié la menace que tu as proféré à mon encontre il y a trois ans dans cette même pièce ?! s'indigna le vampire âgé.

— Moi ? Proférer des menaces à l'encontre du grand Dracula Tepes ? Je ne suis qu'un innocent petit garçon…

— Innocent ? couina Dracula, effaré. Un innocent petit garçon ?! Même le diable est un enfant de chœur à côté de toi.

— Tu me blesses là, papi, dit Milo en posant une main sur son cœur, feignant un air abattu.

— Ne m'appelle pas ''papi'', maugréa Dracula. Je n'ai pas l'apparence d'être ton grand-père.

— Tu n'en as pas l'apparence mais tu as certainement l'âge d'être mon aïeul, répliqua le jeune vampire. Ne devrais-tu pas te trouver dans un cimetière, papi, et reposer en paix depuis bon nombre de siècles ?

— Tu as intérêt à arrêter avec tes sarcasmes si tu ne veux pas te prendre la raclée du siècle, menaça Dracula.

— Que des promesses, que des promesses… susurra Milo d'une voix doucereuse. J'aimerais bien m'engager dans un combat avec toi mais je crains fort que ton arthrite de la dernière fois ne se manifeste à nouveau et ne…

Milo ne termina pas sa phrase que Dracula utilisa ses pouvoirs de vampire pour lui sauter dessus. Le jeune garçon afficha un sourire en coin et fit un clin d'œil au vampire plus âgé que lui avant de le pétrifier d'un sortilège informulé.

Dracula ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre muscle de son corps mais était dans la capacité de voir, de bouger les yeux et d'entendre.

— Un petit problème de mobilité, papi ? Aurais-tu du mal à faire ne serait-ce que le moindre mouvement ? Serait-ce donc la vieillesse qui te rattrape d'un seul coup, sans prévenir ? le railla Milo, espiègle.

Milo reçut un regard noir de la part du vampire immobile et pouffa dans ses mains, amusé par la situation. Jonathan de son côté s'amusait aux dépens de son vampire qui lui ferait certainement payé cher ses gloussements lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient tout seuls dans leur intimité mais en attendant, il comptait bien en profiter.

— Mais qu'allons-nous donc faire de toi, hein ? poursuivit Milo.

Le jeune vampire fit mine de réfléchir puis se tourna vers Jonathan qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil, contemplant le spectacle avec amusement.

— Jo, que penserais-tu d'un relooking ? suggéra Milo. Tu ne penses pas que le jaune canari serait une meilleure couleur pour ses cheveux ? Cela ferait ressortir son magnifique teint de vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est toi l'artiste. Je te fais confiance pour rendre mon homme… transformé ?

— Et si on se mettait maintenant au boulot ?

Milo sourit avec malice et se concentra sur le visage de son grand-père dont le regard lui promettait mille morts. Il ricana en se délectant des éclairs dans les prunelles du vampire qui le foudroyaient de toute part et se mit au boulot. Il transforma sans trop de difficulté les cheveux bruns de Dracula en un jaune canari puis s'attaqua aussitôt à l'habillement du vampire. Il métamorphosa ses vêtements en une robe de flamenco d'un rouge foncé et les mocassins du vampire en talons haut pour femme.

— Alors, Jo, qu'en dis-tu ? demanda Milo, une fois son œuvre achevée.

Jonathan se leva et se plaça devant son vampire. Il tenta de masquer son rire mais ce fut difficile et il ne put le contenir bien longtemps, laissant son rire emplir toute la pièce, sous les regards noirs de Dracula et le sourire amusé et satisfait de Milo.

— Dieu, Milo ! Tu es un véritable artiste ! On devrait peut-être penser à l'exposer dans un musée, tu ne crois pas ? préconisa Jonathan qui se laissait aller à la plaisanterie.

— Excellente idée ! s'exclama Milo.

Ils éclatèrent soudain de rire avant d'être coupé dans leur joie par l'arrivée du calice d'Elena qui bondit presque sur Milo, l'étreignant tellement fort que si le jeune garçon avait toujours été humain, ses os se seraient certainement brisés sous la puissance de l'étreinte de l'homme.

— Oh mon petit garçon, souffla l'homme à son oreille.

— Heureux aussi de te revoir, papa, dit Milo avec un sourire dans la voix.

— Regulus, tu devrais peut-être maintenant le lâcher tu ne crois pas ? fit Jonathan.

Regulus secoua la tête, gardant Milo calé contre son torse. Son fils n'avait pas été au château pendant six mois. Il avait disparu comme il le faisait d'habitude sans laisser de trace ni de mots. Il était parti pendant que tout le monde au château dormait et il n'avait donné de ses nouvelles que deux mois après s'être échappé en douce.

Six longs mois pendant lesquels il n'avait pas pu prendre son fils dans ses bras, sentir son parfum, entendre sa voix, discuter ou encore se chamailler tendrement avec lui, le border avant qu'il ne puisse s'endormir ou tout simplement lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait sur la magie.

Tous ces petits moments qu'ils avaient toujours partagés ensemble et qui lui avaient terriblement manqué. Il avait cru devenir fou en ne voyant pas Milo revenir au bout de deux mois comme il le faisait toujours. Il avait cru mourir d'inquiétude lorsque les hommes qu'ils avaient envoyés à la recherche de Milo les avaient informés qu'ils avaient perdu sa trace dans le nord de la Serbie.

À ce moment-là, tout le clan sauf Dracula et Jonathan avait décidé de partir à leur recherche du jeune vampire car il se trouvait sur le territoire des Savanovic et que ces derniers étaient des vampires hostiles et puissants qui n'auraient aucun scrupule à tuer Milo qu'il soit un Tepes ou pas, petit-fils de Dracula ou pas.

Les Savanovic étaient connus pour être des vampires qui ne respectaient aucune loi et aucun autre peuple. Il ne fallait tout simplement pas empiéter sur leur territoire et personne n'entendait parler d'eux donc tout le clan Tepes avait craint pour la vie de Milo et avait décidé de se rendre en Serbie pour récupérer le garçon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais Dracula et Jonathan, contre toute attente, s'y étaient opposés, arguant que Milovan savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'ils devaient apprendre à lui faire confiance, qu'il soit âgé de onze ans ou pas.

Cette divergence d'opinions avait entraîné un conflit au sein du clan et au moment où certains s'apprêtaient à se rendre en Serbie, ils avaient reçu une lettre et dix enfants âgés entre deux et treize ans.

Regulus se sortit toute cette histoire de la tête et se dit que tout ceci appartenait désormais au passé. Milo était rentré à la maison et c'était ce qui lui importait.

— Tu m'as terriblement manqué, fils.

— Toi aussi, papa, murmura Milo.

Et c'était vrai. Même s'il quittait chaque année le château pour parcourir le monde pendant quelques mois, sa famille lui manquait toujours et il éprouvait l'irrépressible besoin de revenir près d'eux mais ce qui le poussait à chaque fois à quitter le château l'empêchait de revenir sur ses pas sans avoir fait ce pourquoi il voyageait en solitaire.

Regulus relâcha Milo et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune hybride. Oui, hybride car c'était cela que Milo était, un hybride, moitié sorcier moitié vampire.

— Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

— Bien mieux depuis que je suis de retour à la maison, répondit Milo.

— Heureux de te l'entendre dire, sourit Regulus avec tendresse.

Milo rendit son sourire à son sourire à son père. Il était content de le revoir, rassuré de savoir que le comportement de son père vis-à-vis de lui n'avait pas changé malgré les six mois passés loin de lui, loin de toute la famille, loin du clan.

Son père était toujours le même. Aussi joyeux et accueillant qu'il avait toujours été. Il s'inquiétait toujours autant pour lui et était extrêmement ravi de le savoir de retour, ne posant jamais de questions sur ses activités en dehors du château. Pour son père, le plus important était qu'il soit à la maison, sain et sauf.

Très bientôt, les appartements de Dracula se trouvèrent empli de tous les membres du clan qui étaient venus saluer le retour de leur petit prince, tous heureux de le revoir après ces longs mois d'absence.

Milo était satisfait de se trouver ainsi entouré, de tous les membres de sa famille car c'était ça leur clan, leur famille. Le clan Tepes comptait en majorité des vampires mais il y avait aussi quelques hybrides comme Milo, Katerina et Valeriu ainsi que des sorciers, des loups garous et des moldus qui étaient des calices.

C'était tout un mélange qui cohabitait harmonieusement au château de Tepes et dont le clan était dirigé par Dracula qui était considéré comme le père de tout ce petit monde et Jonathan n'était pas une mère mais plutôt une oreille vers laquelle on pouvait se confier et une épaule sur laquelle on pouvait s'épancher.

Dracula qui avait été libéré du sortilège de Milo chassa peu de temps après tout le monde de ses appartements sauf son calice, son beau-fils et son petit-fils.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Milo, dit Regulus en faisant apparaître un paquet cadeau dans ses mains qu'il tendit à son fils. Si nous avions su que tu rentrerais aujourd'hui, nous aurions organisé une fête pour tes onze ans mais…

— Merci beaucoup, papa, le coupa Milo.

Le jeune hybride avait eu onze ans la semaine dernière et il avait été en Angleterre à ce moment-là, occupé à faire quelque chose de très important pour lui.

Milo ouvrit son cadeau et sourit comme un bienheureux en découvrant ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

— _Salut._

— _Salut._

C'était un magnifique serpent aux couleurs dorés et rougeâtres, dont les écailles étaient parsemées de zébrures verdâtres et orangées.

— _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_ demanda Milo au serpent.

— _Je n'ai pas de nom_ , répondit le reptile.

— _Hum…eh bien…que dirais-tu de Sneaky ?_ proposa l'hybride.

— _C'est bien, Sneaky_ , approuva le serpent.

Milo sourit en pensant qu'il était sûr et certain que n'importe quel autre nom aurait ravi son nouvel animal de compagnie. Il se tourna vers son père qui le regardait avec attention, essayant de savoir si le cadeau lui avait plu ou pas. Il se jeta simplement dans les bras du brun et le remercia mille fois pour le cadeau. Il appréciait toujours les présents qu'on lui offrait et les gardait précieusement comme si c'était des trésors.

— Ravi qu'il te plaise, sourit Regulus. C'est un cadeau de ta mère et moi.

Milo se retira brusquement de l'étreinte de Regulus comme s'il avait été brûlé et s'excusa auprès de sa petite famille avant de s'éclipser à vitesse vampirique des appartements de Dracula.

— Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer à l'instant ? demanda Regulus, dérouté.

— Elena a aussitôt réprimandé Milovan à son arrivée. Elle a laissé parler son inquiétude et a fait quelques reproches plus ou moins voilés au gamin et je crois que Milovan s'en veut pour ses disparitions annuelles, répondit Dracula.

— Elena et moi nous nous sommes inquiétés pendant des mois. Elle a besoin d'un peu de temps pour redevenir la mère que Milo a toujours connu. Elle pense être responsable de ce qu'est devenu notre fils. Elle croit qu'il quitte le château chaque année à cause d'elle et qu'elle a raté quelque chose dans l'éducation de Milovan, confia Regulus.

— Je crois qu'il serait peut-être temps que l'on discute du comportement de Milovan, dit Dracula. Jonathan, tu veux bien aller chercher Elena pour moi, s'il te plaît ?

Le calice ne se fit pas prier et acquiesça avant de quitter les appartements à la recherche de la fille de son compagnon.

* * *

Milo se retira dans sa chambre et alla se placer au balcon, admirant la vue qu'il avait du village depuis cet endroit. Il ferma les yeux en repensant aux paroles dites par sa mère juste à son arrivée.

 _« —_ _Je suis plus que lasse de devoir couvrir tes traces et maquiller tes meurtres ! Bon sang, Milovan ! Te rends-tu compte du nombre de cadavres qui s'empilent derrière toi ? De la quantité de sang que tu verses chaque fois que tu laisses ta colère prendre le pas sur ta raison ? Rien qu'en Roumanie, tu as fait cinquante morts ! »_

Il sentit des larmes perler sur son visage et ne ressentit nullement le besoin de contenir sa peine un peu plus longtemps. Il était loin de se douter que c'était ainsi que sa mère le voyait, que sa mère le considérait, … comme un meurtrier, comme une personne incapable de gérer ses sentiments, de canaliser sa colère.

La première fois qu'il avait quitté le château, il avait à peine sept ans et n'avait pas été bien loin. Il avait été à Bucarest et malgré son jeune âge, il avait pu faire ce qu'il avait à faire sans que personne ne lui pose le moindre problème. C'était à sept ans qu'il avait pour la première fois écouté ses plus bas instincts, la première fois qu'il avait commis son premier meurtre.

Ce fut à sept ans qu'il perdit une partie de son innocence et qu'il devint ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. À sept ans qu'il ramena pour la première fois un orphelin au village. C'était un jeune garçon de douze ans qu'il avait sauvé des coups de son père qui le traitait de monstre et d'abomination. À sept ans qu'il avait répondu à l'appel du sang et qu'il s'était jeté sur l'homme à moitié ivre et qu'il s'était montré sous son véritable jour au moldu qui battait son enfant.

Il avait fait sortir le monstre qui sommeillait en lui et avait joué au chat et à la souris avec l'homme, le pourchassant dans le quartier, utilisant ses pouvoirs de vampire pour ne pas se faire repérer des habitants avant de mettre fin au jeu et de tuer l'homme en le vidant de son sang.

Le sang de l'homme avait été étrangement délicieux. Beaucoup plus délicieux que n'importe quel autre sang humain qu'il avait goûté jusque-là et il avait fini par comprendre pourquoi le sang du moldu avait été si bon. C'était tout un mélange d'émotions qui avait donné autant de goût à ce sang et depuis lors, il n'avait plus été satisfait par d'autres sangs que celui qui goûtait la peur et la haine car l'homme haïssait son enfant et avait eu peur de lui.

Milo avait ramené le garçon de douze ans au village, prénommé Valeriu et il avait été adopté par Katerina et son compagnon qui avaient fait de lui un hybride et un Tepes. Depuis, Valeriu vivait au château avec eux.

Après sa petite escapade à Bucarest qui avait duré une semaine avant d'être retrouvé par les hommes envoyés par sa famille, Milo avait récidivé mais cette fois-ci en allant beaucoup plus loin, quittant le territoire de la Roumanie pour l'Autriche où il avait passé deux semaines et en ramenant quatre enfants qui étaient maltraités tout comme Valeriu par leurs parents. Tout comme à Bucarest, il avait tué les parents des enfants en guise de punition et les avaient vidé de leur sang.

Bientôt, ce fut une drogue pour Milo. Il suivait l'appel du sang et y répondait avec plaisir, venant par la même occasion en aide à des enfants qui subissaient des traitements horribles auprès de leur famille. Petit à petit, les orphelins s'étaient empilés au fil des ans et les villageois les recueillaient avec joie, adoptant chacun des enfants, leur apportant ce dont ils avaient besoin, une famille aimante qui prenait soin d'eux. Les soucis financiers étaient réglés par sa famille ou plus précisément par Dracula car il était le seul homme d'affaire de la famille et il gérait leur fortune avec beaucoup d'agilité et d'intelligence.

Oui, il tuait mais il ne tuait que les parents qui étaient mauvais avec leurs enfants. Il venait en aide à des enfants maltraités et se nourrissait par la même occasion.

Il avait cru que sa mère comprenait ça. Il était un hybride, il était en partie vampire, il était un chasseur, un prédateur et il avait besoin de ça pour vivre, du sang de ces personnes pour survivre avant de trouver le sang qui satisferait tous ses besoins nutritifs.

— De retour au nid, oisillon ? l'interrogea une voix dans son dos.

Milo sursauta légèrement puis se retourna vers l'homme qui avait pénétré dans sa chambre et qui venait de se placer à ses côtés.

C'était un jeune homme de vingt-ans aux yeux bleus dont les pupilles étaient entourés d'un liquide carmin et à la magnifique chevelure blonde et bouclée qui descendait presque sur ses épaules et qui paraissait blanche à la lumière du soleil. Il avait un nez plutôt fin et court, la bouche bien dessinée mais un peu grande pour son visage. Sa nature vampirique transparaissait dans sa peau excessivement blanche.

Le vampire était haut d'un mètre quatre-vingt et dépassait donc largement le jeune hybride qui ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre cinquante mais qui était plutôt grand pour un garçon de son âge.

— Lestat.

— Tu t'es bien amusé, gamin ? l'interrogea le blond avec un sourire complice.

Milo secoua la tête et Lestat remarqua les larmes sur les joues du petit brun. C'était la première fois que le vampire voyait l'hybride pleurer.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Milo ? Que s'est-il passé pendant ton voyage ?

Milo éclata en sanglots et Lestat le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

— Milo…

Lestat se sentait mal pour le petit garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il avait rencontré pour la première fois le jeune hybride à Bucarest et n'avait échangé que quelques mots avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent une seconde fois en Autriche et qu'ils ne finissent par devenir des amis.

Lestat qui avait passé son existence à sillonner le monde sans vraiment connaître le monde vampirique, avait appris beaucoup sur le monde surnaturel aux côtés du gamin qu'en deux cent ans. Il avait appris l'existence des sorciers, des loups garous et d'un monde vampirique qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé auparavant jusqu'à l'apparition du petit hybride dans sa vie.

Malgré leur différence d'âge, Milo était devenu son meilleur ami, un petit-frère et lui, il était devenu le confident du gamin, un grand-frère à ses yeux. Milo l'avait introduit dans le clan Tepes et il avait été très vite adopté par le clan. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été transformé en vampire, il s'était senti à sa place dans ce clan. Le château de Tepes était devenu sa maison et les membres du clan ses frères et sœurs. Dracula, une figure paternelle.

— Pas…maintenant…s'il…s'il te plaît…bafouilla Milo en pleurs.

Lestat resserra son étreinte autour du corps de l'hybride et passa une main dans les cheveux bruns et blancs du garçon. Il comprit que le jeune garçon n'était pas prêt à se confier, aussi, il décida de ne pas insister et essaya de lui apporter autant de réconfort qu'il le pouvait même s'il n'était pas très doué dans ce domaine, n'étant jamais à l'aise avec les contacts physiques.

— Comme je te l'ai dit l'an dernier, je suis parti à la recherche de Louis. J'ai parcouru bons nombres de pays et de villes avant de finir par le dénicher à Sydney en Australie. Je l'ai retrouvé le mois dernier et tu devines sa réaction, il n'a pas été très ravi de me revoir. Il était toujours aussi en colère contre moi. Même après toutes ces années, il me hait toujours autant, raconta Lestat d'une voix éteinte. Oh Milo ! Si tu avais vu son regard, ce qu'il exprimait…c'était…il n'y avait que de la haine. Je…je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai cru en partant à sa recherche. Je pensais que les années l'auraient adouci et qu'il aurait revu son jugement sur sa condition de vampire, et qu'à moins de me pardonner de l'avoir transformé, il m'aurait…je ne sais pas… . En fait, je ne sais plus.

Lestat avait la voix enrouée et sa vue se brouilla au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de son voyage en Australie.

— J'ai essayé de me faire pardonner. Je crois que j'ai tout essayé pour qu'il essaie au moins de me parler, de me dire quelque chose d'autre que « je te hais », je voulais juste passer un moment tranquille avec lui. Il m'avait tellement manqué. Si tu savais comme il était beau… Il est toujours aussi délicat et fragile qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Il…je…

Lestat finit par pousser un profond soupir d'agacement et retint un grognement de rage. Ce voyage à Sydney avait été un échec total et quelque part il s'y était attendu, Louis ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments et continuerait de le haïr encore pendant de nombreuses années. Il devrait peut-être commencer à se résoudre à ne plus l'aimer et faire le deuil de son amour pour Louis mais il ne voulait pas un autre homme que le vampire brun aux yeux verts. Il ne voulait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait que Louis et c'était douloureux de l'aimer, douloureux de se faire rejeter encore et encore.

— Tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, Lestat, dit Milo.

Le jeune hybride se redressa et plongea ses iris aux couleurs particuliers dans ceux du blond.

— Je ne pense pas, fit le blond en secouant la tête. Il n'y a eu que Louis et il n'y aura jamais que lui.

— _L'amour n'est pas l'amour s'il change lorsqu'il se trouve que son objet change. C'est un phare érigé pour toujours qui voit les ouragans sans jamais en trembler. L'amour ne change pas au fil des courtes heures et des courtes semaines mais il perdure jusqu'au seuil du jugement dernier_ , cita Milo.

— Shakespeare.

— Si ce Louis n'est pas aussi idiot que tu me l'as raconté, il reviendra vers toi, sinon dans le cas contraire, tu continueras de vivre et tu aimeras quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau avec la même intensité et ce sera dommage pour ce vampire car il ne se doutera jamais de ce qu'il a perdu, déclara Milo.

Lestat esquissa un sourire amusé et caressa avec tendresse la joue de Milo.

— Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps lors de ton voyage ? Valeriu m'a appris que tu avais passé six mois hors du château. Où étais-tu, Milo ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Milo tressaillit légèrement et se releva avec vitesse, se tenant à quelques mètres de distance du vampire blond. Il ferma les paupières un instant avant de les rouvrir et de poser son regard sur Lestat.

— J'ai passé les trois derniers mois en Angleterre dans le Surrey. Je me suis amusé avec mon passé, avec celui du jeune Harry Potter avant de faire ce que j'avais à faire.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? le questionna le blond.

— J'ai vengé Harry Potter, répondit Milo d'une voix détachée.

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. A la prochaine, j'espère !_


	3. L'appel du sang

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Aya31 :** Coucou ! Je te remercie sincèrement pour ton commentaire. Elena est un peu trop sévère parce qu'elle a eu peur pour son fils et en aucun cas elle n'a voulu lui faire de la peine. Merci pour tes encouragements et à la prochaine j'espère !

 **Guest :** Salut ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas pu trouver. Tu auras l'occasion de répondre à d'autres devinettes au fil de l'histoire. Bises.

 **Adenoide :** Salut ! Pour les Dursley, je préfère te laisser découvrir leur histoire au fil de l'histoire. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher le suspens. Oui, Milovan est une sorte de protecteur. Un protecteur sanguinaire. Pour l'histoire de Regulus et d'Elena, nous le découvrirons tout au long de l'histoire. Toutes tes questions trouveront tôt ou tard leurs réponses. Kiss.

 **Cathy :** Coucou ! Merci sincèrement du compliment. Ne t'en fais pas. Qu'importe le nombre d'années que cela prendra, je terminerais cette histoire. L'histoire nous dira si Milo ira à Poudlard ou pas. Bisous.

 **Nathydemon :** Salut ! Merci pour le commentaire. A bientôt, j'espère !

 **Juliana :** Coucou ma belle ! Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire.

 **Guest :** Coucou ! Non, je n'ai pas oublié ma fic et elle ne sera certainement pas abandonné tant que je vivrais. Bises.

 **Les autres, réponses en MP. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser et de me le signaler pour que je puisse rectifier le tir.**

* * *

.

 **Milovan Tepes**

 **Magicien du sang**

.

Chapitre 3

 **L'appel du sang**

.

Elena n'avait guère été étonnée d'être convoquée dans le bureau de son père peu de temps après le retour de son fils. Milovan avait toujours été le préféré de son père et ferait n'importe quoi pour satisfaire son petit-fils. Son père n'était que peu raisonnable lorsque Milovan venait à verser des larmes et pouvait parfois agir avec une violence d'une extrémité alarmante. Elle était sûre et certaine que si elle n'était pas sa fille, elle se serait retrouvée depuis bien longtemps avec une dague dans le cœur et même, elle n'était pas très sûre d'être immunisée à cause de son lien de sang avec l'ancien vampire.

— Sais-tu de quoi exactement il voudrait s'entretenir avec moi ? demanda-t-elle à son beau-père.

Jonathan garda le silence et continua de marcher tout en ignorant la présence la jeune femme. Elena poussa un soupir discret et se retint de rouler des yeux face à l'apparente froideur du calice de son père. Elle savait qu'il serait inutile d'essayer de tirer les vers du nez à Jonathan et qu'elle devrait directement poser la question à son père.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui marchait tranquillement à ses côtés et qui affichait à l'instant un air digne des plus grands princes qui foulèrent avant lui ces terres. Jonathan avait beaucoup changé depuis sa première rencontre avec son père. Et dire que leur histoire d'amour avait commencé d'une façon bien assez tragique mais tout de même belle. Pour Elena, les plus belles histoires d'amour étaient celles faites de sang, de pertes et de désespoir. Peut-être était-ce parce que son histoire avec Regulus avait commencé dans le sang, la douleur, la résignation et le désespoir.

Le calice de Vlad Tepes alias Dracula était un homme difficile à cerner et qui cachait bien des mystères sous ses airs d'homme doux et attentionné. Jonathan était une contradiction, presque une énigme, et elle comprenait parfaitement ce qui avait bien pu attiser la curiosité de son père avant de finir par se transformer en un amour aussi puissant que l'univers continuera toujours d'exister. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu tomber amoureux de Jonathan alors qu'il avait failli être la raison de sa déchéance ? Alors que Jonathan avait été le seul être humain à pouvoir défier Dracula et à en ressortir vivant, sans trop de séquelles. Sans trop de séquelles car bien évidemment il y en avait eu et certaines étaient marquées au fer rouge au plus profond de l'humain. Des traces que jamais, même Dracula, ne pourraient défaire car elles étaient de son œuvre et quelque chose fait par le tout puissant vampire roumain ne pouvait être défait.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et se concentra de nouveau sur son environnement. Jonathan marqua un arrêt devant la porte du bureau de Dracula et se tourna vers elle avec un regard indéchiffrable.

— Tu as une faveur à m'accorder, dit-il.

— Je t'écoute.

— Fiecare lacrimă din nou plăti, Milovan, va deveni o picătură de sânge se toarnă în suferință _Chaque larme que versera à nouveau, Milovan, sera payée par chaque goutte de sang que tu verseras dans la souffrance]_.

Elena ne broncha nullement et hocha de la tête, grimaçant intérieurement. Si Jonathan se permettait de perdre une faveur pour les paroles qu'elle avait lancées à son fils et la menaçait directement avec une subtilité qui n'appartenait qu'à l'anglais, cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'elle avait merdé quelque part. Elle avait fait ou dit quelque chose qui avait obligé le calice de son père, pourtant si réservé, à la menacer.

Jonathan retrouva son sourire et sa gaieté habituelle puis ouvrit la porte à la jeune vampire comme s'il n'avait pas proféré de menaces à son encontre. _Contradiction_ , pensa-t-elle en roulant des yeux avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de Dracula où il l'attendait patiemment aux côtés de son époux et calice. Elle fronça les sourcils, surprise de ne pas avoir pu sentir la présence du brun dans la pièce mais fut bien vite sortie de ses réflexions par son père.

— Veuillez vous asseoir, nous avons à parler, déclara Dracula.

Elena prit place aux côtés de Regulus tandis que Jonathan s'installait dans un fauteuil en cuir en face du couple. Dracula se mit à arpenter la salle, les bras croisés dans son dos. Il se plaça devant sa fenêtre où il avait une assez bonne vue sur plusieurs des balcons du château. Il repéra son petit-fils discutant calmement avec Lestat, un vampire qu'il avait admis dans son clan et qu'il avait appris à aimer comme son propre fils au même titre que d'autres membres de leur grande famille.

— La première fois que Milovan a quitté le château sans vous prévenir, Jonathan et moi avions été informé de ses intentions, commença-t-il.

— Quoi ? Depuis tout ce temps tu le savais ?! s'indigna Elena.

— Oui, répondit Dracula en se retournant pour faire face à sa fille. Puisque je suis celui qui ait poussé Milovan à emprunter cette voie, révéla-t-il.

— Quoi ? s'écrièrent Elena et Regulus.

— C'est donc toi le responsable de ce qu'est devenu mon fils ! grogna Elena en se levant brusquement de son siège. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Mon fils est devenu…

— Je te conseillerais de ne pas terminer cette phrase, Elena, l'interrompit Dracula d'un ton menaçant.

La jeune femme lança un regard noir à son père et ne tenta rien d'inconsidéré, sachant qu'elle ne serait pas de taille face à son père. Elle était peut-être puissante mais pas au point de pouvoir rivaliser avec un vampire beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Qu'importe la fureur qui grondait en elle, elle se devait de se refréner et de ne pas agir sous le coup de la colère.

— Comment as-tu pu oser faire ça à Milo ?! s'insurgea-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, père !

— Et si tu me laissais vous fournir une explication avant que tu ne montres tes crocs ? suggéra Dracula d'un ton presque apaisant.

Elena pouvait sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines et sa vue s'assombrir sous la colère qui irradiait de tout son être. Il lui était impossible de retrouver son calme alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre que son propre père était le responsable de la nature meurtrière de son fils et qu'il avait encouragé Milo à devenir cet être dénué de remords. Un enfant, bien qu'hybride, qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir ses proies, à jouer avec elles, avant de les tuer dans d'atroces circonstances.

Milo n'était qu'un enfant et il avait pris goût à la chasse, à l'adrénaline, à la souffrance et au sang. Elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de changer ce trait de caractère de son fils et c'était avec horreur qu'elle venait de découvrir que son père en était l'instigateur.

Elle rompit le contact visuel avec son père lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras et ancra ses prunelles dans celles de son calice. Elle laissa échapper un soupir entre ses lèvres serrées et se rassit auprès de Regulus.

— Vous tous connaissez mon passé et je ne m'en cache pas. Je n'éprouve aucun regret à avoir été l'homme que je fus autrefois mais jamais, Elena, je n'aurais permis que Milovan adopte la même attitude que moi. Je n'aurais pas pu permettre qu'il souille ainsi son âme.

— Tu ne l'aurais jamais permis ?! Milo est déjà souillé ! persiffla Elena. Vu sa dernière œuvre, tu en as fait un parfait héritier de Vlad l'Empaleur !

— Mais vas-tu donc te taire deux secondes et le laisser continuer ? lui demanda Regulus, agacé.

Elena se tourna choquée vers l'ancien serpentard. C'était la première fois que son époux lui parlait ainsi et adoptait une telle attitude envers elle. D'habitude, il était timide, presque effacé, soumis comme le disait certains des membres du clan. Elle détourna son regard de Regulus pour le poser sur Jonathan qui était en train de pouffer de rire dans sa main. Si elle n'était pas autant préoccupée par la situation de Milo, elle n'aurait pas hésité à sauter à la gorge du brun pour lui faire payer son ricanement.

— Les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que tu ne l'imagines, Elena, souffla Dracula. Il y a longtemps que Milovan serait décédé si je ne l'avais pas incité à céder à ses pulsions meurtrières, à se laisser guider par son instinct.

Dracula marqua une pause, laissant planer un silence lourd dans la salle.

— L'organisme de Milovan ne supportait guère le sang que nous recueillions pour lui. Malgré toutes nos tentatives, il le rejetait peu de temps après l'avoir ingurgité. Nous avions essayé plusieurs types de sang et rien n'y faisait. J'ai eu un déclic lorsqu'il a supporté un peu mieux le sang de créatures magiques telles que les loups garous ou encore celui des vampires, poursuivit-il.

 _Dracula fronça les sourcils à la réponse de son calice._

— _En es-tu sûr et certain ? demanda-t-il._

— _Oserais-tu douter de ma parole ? répliqua Jonathan d'un ton sec._

 _Dracula releva la tête de sa paperasse, alarmé, sentant le danger poindre le bout de son nez et se trouva aussitôt derrière son amant, nichant son nez dans le cou de l'humain._

— _Je ne m'y risquerais jamais, assura-t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait apaisante._

 _Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les relations amoureuses et essayait du mieux qu'il le pouvait de satisfaire son calice autant que possible. Grâce au lien qui les unissait l'un à l'autre, il lui était possible de ressentir les émotions de son bien-aimé et de retrouver sa trace à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres._

— _Nous avons essayé cette fois-ci avec du sang de loup-garou et son organisme l'a parfaitement assimilé, bien que ce sang ne lui soit d'aucune grande aide. Il est à peine plus nourrissant pour lui que la nourriture humaine. Il est toujours aussi faible et tient difficilement sur ses jambes sans assistance._

 _Dracula déposa un baiser sur le cou de son amant avant de s'éloigner quelque peu de lui, les traits de son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion tandis qu'il réfléchissait à l'état plus qu'alarmant de son petit-fils._

— _Nous avançons au moins sur une piste, dit-il._

— _Et quel genre de piste ! Du sang de vampire et de loup-garou, pas moins que ça, ironisa Jonathan en se tournant vers son vampire._

— _Au moins il réagit au sang de ces deux espèces, rétorqua le vampire. J'avais que très peu d'espoir quant à cette suggestion mais finalement cela a fonctionné au-delà de mes espérances._

— _Fonctionné ? releva Jonathan, ahuri. Tu appelles ça fonctionné, toi ?! Milo tient à peine sur ses jambes et son régime alimentaire est hors du commun. Et même le sang de vampire ou de loup-garou combiné avec de la nourriture humaine ne semble pas agir aussi efficacement qu'on le voudrait._

 _Dracula soupira. Son amant était à cran depuis quelques mois et était prêt à exploser à tout moment. Il fallait dire que c'était ainsi dans tout le clan. Ils marchaient tous sur des œufs et peu d'entre eux savaient comment réagir à ce genre de situation. L'un des leurs se trouvait continuellement entre la vie et la mort et ils se retrouvaient tous impuissants._

 _Milovan, depuis qu'il avait été transformé en hybride ne devait sa vie qu'à la nourriture humaine que son organisme arrivait encore à supporter mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas suffisant pour le maintenir en vie. Il avait besoin de combiner ce régime alimentaire avec du sang pour vivre normalement et pas de bol pour eux, il ne réagissait qu'au sang de vampire et de loup-garou et malgré ça, ce n'était jamais suffisant._

— _Je crois que j'ai peut-être la solution, lança Dracula._

— Et c'était ça ta solution ? Que mon fils devienne un meurtrier qui n'éprouve aucun état d'âme à faire autant souffrir ses victimes ? persiffla Elena d'un ton sarcastique.

— Des victimes qui n'en sont pas, Elena, protesta Dracula. Jamais Milovan ne pourrait faire de mal à une mouche. Il ne tue que ceux qui le méritent.

— Pitié, père. Nous savons très bien tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Milo adore le frisson de la chasse et tout ce que cela entraine ! Il aime faire souffrir _ses proies_ et joue avec eux d'une façon tellement tordue que je ne reconnais plus mon fils dans cet être sanguinaire, père ! cria-t-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Je pensais que nous avions un accord. Je croyais ce passé révolu à jamais !

— Elena, tenta Regulus.

— Pourquoi restes-tu donc silencieux ? s'énerva la jeune femme en s'adressant à Jonathan. Tu sais très bien où mène de telles actions. Tu sais en quoi il est en train de se transformer chaque jour lorsqu'il cède à son instinct de chasseur. Pourquoi laisses-tu mon fils se transformer en un monstre sans rien faire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Jonathan ?

Elena se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, une main puissante enserrant sa gorge avec une poigne ferme qu'elle crut entendre quelques os se briser.

— Assez, tonna son père.

Elle affronta le regard de son père sans sourciller et attendit qu'il fasse le premier geste. Elle ne se serait certainement pas attendue à la gifle qui suivit le grondement de son père.

— Milovan n'est pas un monstre, claqua la voix implacable de Dracula.

Elena était quelque peu choquée car c'était la première fois que son père levait la main sur elle. Elle essuya d'un revers de la main le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres et sécha ses larmes avant d'acquiescer aux paroles de son patriarche.

— Maintenant retourne t'asseoir, veux-tu ?

Elena hocha de la tête et retourna s'asseoir.

— L'état de Milovan m'alarmait tout autant que vous, reprit-il. Pour cette raison, il m'a fallu faire de nombreuses recherches avant de finir par trouver des réponses sur une petite île au milieu d'une mer déchaînée.

 _Dracula observa l'imposant bâtiment noir de jais et interdit d'accès. Il s'avança vers l'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant d'être attiré par une inscription qui était gravée au-dessus des portes de la prison. "Pour le plus grand bien"._

— _Ainsi donc cet imbécile de Karkaroff ne m'aura pas menti, murmura-t-il._

 _Il suivit les indications du sorcier et se dirigea vers la plus haute fenêtre de la plus haute tour où résidait l'objet de sa visite. Ses chaussures claquèrent contre le sol froid, brisant le silence glaçant de la prison. Il se tint face aux barreaux d'une cellule et riva son regard sur une silhouette assise au fond de la pièce. L'homme avait de longs cheveux gris, sales et emmêlés ainsi qu'une longue barbe qui n'avait pas dû être entretenue depuis plusieurs années. Le prisonnier leva la tête et les traits ridés de son visage se crispèrent à la vue du vampire._

— _Qu'avons-nous donc là ? Sa Seigneurie, Dracula, railla le prisonnier d'une voix enrouée._

 _L'homme se mit à tousser, la gorge sèche et douloureuse. Il n'avait eu que très peu d'occasion de parler depuis qu'il avait été enfermé dans cette prison reculée du monde. Sur une île où il lui était impossible de s'évader._

— _Bonsoir, Grindelwald, le salua Dracula._

— _Que puis-je donc pour Sa Seigneurie ? demanda le sorcier._

— _Je suis ici au sujet d'Harry Potter qui est devenu Milovan Tepes, mon petit-fils par une adoption de sang, répondit le vampire._

 _Dracula sortit un vieux journal de sa poche et le jeta au vieil homme à travers les barreaux de sa cellule. Gellert Grindelwald lut les articles de la Gazette du Sorcier et marmonna de temps en temps dans sa barbe avant de ricaner d'une manière sinistre qui fit presque frissonner le vampire._

 _Gellert releva la tête de la Gazette et croisa le regard inexpressif de Dracula._

— _Votre fille a adopté Celui-Qui-A-Survécu au sortilège de mort ? questionna Gellert, intrigué. Et si vous me racontiez donc l'histoire de ce jeune gamin et la raison exacte de votre visite ?_

 _Dracula entreprit alors de raconter à Gellert toute l'histoire d'Harry Potter, de sa naissance jusqu'à l'attaque de Godric's Hollow par le seigneur des ténèbres. Il raconta l'enfance malheureuse du garçon auprès de sa famille maternelle et sa rencontre avec Elena et Regulus. Combien le sang du garçon avait attiré sa fille et sa décision d'en faire son fils donc de l'introduire dans le clan Tepes. Puis il relata l'état plus qu'inquiétant de Milovan après sa transformation en hybride ainsi que son rejet total du sang par son organisme._

 _Le perdant du duel contre Dumbledore reposa son regard sur la photo en première page du journal, restant silencieux un long moment._

— _A-t-il toujours la cicatrice ? demanda le vieil homme._

— _Non, répondit Dracula._

— _Des séquelles ? Des traumatismes ? A-t-il des signes particuliers qui pourraient indiquer qu'il aurait été frappé par un sortilège de mort ? continua Gellert._

— _Non, mais par contre, mon beau-fils a émis une remarque il n'y a pas si longtemps comme quoi il trouvait cela surprenant que Milovan puisse être capable de parler aux serpents._

— _Oh Albus ! À quoi pouvais-tu donc penser à ce moment-là ? Si j'étais toi, à quoi pourrait bien me servir le garçon pour que je le tienne aussi éloigné du monde sorcier ? Pourquoi ne pas masquer cette cicatrice alors que tu en avais le pouvoir ? Hum…_

 _Gellert se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Dracula prit son mal en patience et attendit que le vieil homme puisse retourner son attention vers lui._

— _Bien évidemment ! s'exclama le vieux sorcier, un air ravi peint sur les traits de son visage. Si prévisible. Tellement pathétique !_

 _Gellert se tourna de nouveau vers Dracula et arbora un sourire malicieux._

— _Je vous donne toutes les informations que vous souhaitez à une seule condition, non, deux conditions, dit-il._

— _Tu as intérêt à ce que tes informations soient pertinentes sinon je te promets une torture physique et mentale permanente jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Compris ?_

— _Parfaitement, Votre Seigneurie, acquiesça Gellert._

— Ne me dîtes pas que… Geert est… commença Regulus, abasourdi.

— Oui, Geert est Gellert Grindelwald, confirma Dracula.

— Quoi ? s'écria l'ancien serpentard, médusé.

— Grâce à Grindelwald, j'ai pu trouver la solution au problème de Milovan, poursuivit Dracula. Le sang des Potter continue de couler dans les veines de Milovan et qu'importe l'adoption par le sang que vous avez effectué, il fut un Potter et demeurera un Potter-Tepes. L'organisme de Milovan a rejeté tout type de sang que nous lui avons proposé par le passé à cause de la protection née du sacrifice de Lily Potter et de l'horcrux qu'il porte en lui. Lors du rituel de l'adoption par le sang, ces deux magies ont fusionné ensemble pour ne créer qu'une seule. Une magie si puissante que nous ne sommes mêmes pas capables d'en mesurer les conséquences. À cause de cette fusion, le sang que Milovan est en mesure de boire et d'assimiler parfaitement dans son organisme n'est autre que celui des criminels, plus précisément celui des personnes qui font du mal aux enfants. Cette fusion de l'horcrux et du sacrifice de sa mère a réveillé ou a créé ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Tout son être réclame vengeance et tant que sa vengeance ne sera pas assouvie, il se nourrira du sang des êtres qui feront du mal à d'autres enfants comme lui. Il ne fait que répondre à l'appel du sang, à celui de la vengeance lorsqu'il parcourt le monde à la recherche d'êtres vils et pervers. C'est un instinct bien plus fort qu'on ne peut l'imaginer et que l'on ne pourra jamais comprendre.

— Mais son organisme assimilait correctement le sang de vampire et de loup-garou, lança Elena.

— Correctement ? ricana Dracula. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Et si son organisme ne rejetait pas ce sang, c'était tout simplement parce que les loups garous et les vampires sont des créatures des ténèbres. Nous avons en nous un instinct de chasseur et avons tous eu un jour ou l'autre du sang sur les mains. Ne comprenez-vous donc pas que Milovan est ce qu'il est à cause de la magie du sang ? Qu'il n'est ni blanc ni noir ? Que son innocence aura été perdue depuis bien longtemps ?

— Son calice, hasarda Elena. Il ou elle pourrait peut-être réfréner ce désir de vengeance.

— Le processus avait déjà été enclenché depuis bien longtemps, ma fille. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que d'encourager Milovan à aller au bout de ses actes. Même son calice ne pourrait rien contre ce désir vital de vengeance. La magie du sang de la mère a été souillée par le résidu d'âme de Voldemort qu'il y a en lui et par la même occasion par ton sang, ma fille. Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes des créatures des ténèbres. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette adoption par le sang, jamais la protection de Milovan n'aurait dévié en quelque chose d'aussi vengeur.

— Donc tout ceci est de ma faute, conclut Elena.

— Non, Elena, les seules personnes à blâmer sont Voldemort et Dumbledore. Voldemort pour avoir tué les parents d'Harry Potter et menacer sa vie d'un sortilège de mort. Dumbledore pour avoir permis aux Dursley de maltraiter un enfant innocent et sans défenses, répliqua Dracula.

— Veuillez m'excuser, dit Elena avant de quitter le bureau de son père à la hâte.

Regulus regarda sa femme partir d'un air chagriné. Il savait à quel point elle s'en voulait d'avoir aussi mal jugé leur fils et combien il lui faudrait du temps avant de se pardonner elle-même d'avoir douté de Milo. Elle avait eu des propos durs à l'encontre de leur fils et il ne serait pas facile ni pour la mère ni pour le fils de reprendre leur relation où elle était. Il était incontestable que quelque chose s'était cassé en eux à cause de cette situation et qu'il faudrait s'armer de patience pour retrouver la sérénité de leur relation passée.

— Pourquoi ne nous l'avoir pas dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché aussi longtemps ? questionna Regulus.

— Vous n'étiez pas prêt à l'entendre et vous ne l'êtes toujours pas et ne le serez jamais, répondit Dracula. Mais pour le bien de Milovan, il fallait que vous soyez au courant car bientôt il entre dans un nouveau cycle.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? l'interrogea l'ancien serpentard, penaud.

— Milovan entre dans un nouveau cycle de vengeance. Pour le reste, vous feriez mieux de lui poser vous-même vos questions.

Regulus hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il comprenait tout à fait ce que voulait dire son beau-père et même si une partie de lui-même lui en voulait de n'avoir rien dit pendant toutes ces années, il était reconnaissant envers le vampire d'avoir protégé Milo dans l'ombre et d'avoir veillé sur lui bien mieux qu'Elena et lui n'auraient pu le faire.

— Donc le vieux Geert est Gellert Grindelwald, reprit-il d'un air stupéfait.

— C'est exact.

— Et c'était quoi le marché que vous aviez passé avec lui ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

Dracula esquissa un sourire goguenard.

— _Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux._

— _Je voudrais, si Sa Seigneurie me le permet, former le jeune Prince. Avec mon savoir en matière des Arts Sombres, il pourra mener à bien sa vengeance, répondit le prisonnier._

— _T'autoriser à former mon petit-fils reviendrait à te sortir cette prison, commenta distraitement Dracula._

— _Le jeune Prince ne pourrait avoir meilleur professeur en magie que moi, Votre Seigneurie. Je suis le seul sur cette terre à connaître tous les secrets et les faiblesses de Dumbledore. Le seul capable de donner à votre petit-fils la chance de vaincre non seulement Albus Dumbledore mais aussi le seigneur des ténèbres._

 _Dracula dévisagea le prisonnier un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Il ne pouvait se permettre de confier l'éducation en magie de son petit-fils à n'importe qui et bien qu'il ait conclut un marché avec le vieux sorcier, il pourrait tout simplement le tuer et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes mais comme Gellert venait si bien de le faire remarquer, il connaissait le directeur de Poudlard mieux que quiconque puisqu'il avait été l'amant d'Albus Dumbledore._

 _Grindelwald pourrait être un atout pour Milovan par la suite et aucune possibilité n'était à repousser si celle-ci permettait à son petit-fils d'assouvir enfin sa vengeance et d'avoir le repos qu'il méritait._

— _À la moindre incartade de ta part, je t'arrache le cœur, avertit-il._

— _Je ne vous décevrais pas, Votre Seigneurie, promit Grindelwald._

— _Il vaudrait beaucoup mieux pour toi, Grindelwald._

Regulus fut consterné par le récit de Dracula. Il avait été loin de se douter que le vampire puisse être capable d'un tel stratagème et encore moins qu'il aurait pu permettre à un dangereux criminel de s'approcher à moins de cinq mètres de Milovan. Même si Geert ou peu importe son vrai nom avait promis de ne pas faire de mal à Milo, il n'en restait pas moins un dangereux sorcier à qui l'on ne pouvait guère se fier et qui se baladait librement dans les couloirs du château.

— Dracula, pensez-vous que ce soit une bonne idée de laisser Milo en compagnie d'un homme tel que Grindelwald ? demanda-t-il, inquiet pour la sécurité de son fils.

— _Geert_ est un homme en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance pour ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit d'irréfléchi contre Milovan et je crois qu'il s'est attaché à ce gamin comme nous tous ici au château. Au contraire, il fera tout pour protéger Milovan, même au péril de sa vie. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, Regulus, assura Dracula. Et Milovan sait parfaitement se défendre.

Regulus n'était pas tout à fait détendu à ce sujet mais faisait confiance à son beau-père pour garantir la sécurité de Milo. Il hocha donc simplement la tête.

* * *

Le vestibule du château était d'une opulence et d'un manque de sobriété. Des tapis jonchaient le sol, des draperies tombaient sur des murs et le large escalier qui menait aux étages avait une rampe et une balustrade dorées de style français. L'aménagement du château datait d'une période fort ancienne et nettement antérieure à la naissance de Vlad Tepes.

— Mon prince, l'interpella son mentor qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Geert était un bel homme pour son âge. Malgré les rides qui marquaient gravement son visage, il gardait un certain charme qui fut ravageur dans sa jeunesse et qui avait fait perdre la tête à bons nombres de personnes. Geert avait de longs cheveux grisonnants qu'il avait attachés en une queue de cheval. L'homme portait une robe de sorcier d'un vert bouteille.

— Geert, le salua Milovan en lui adressant un sourire amical.

— Je viens d'être prévenu de votre retour parmi nous. Puis-je savoir comment s'est déroulé votre voyage ? demanda respectueusement le vieil homme.

— Il s'est déroulé mieux que je ne l'espérais. J'ai pu mettre en pratique certains des sorts que vous m'avez appris récemment, répondit le jeune prince avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Vous auriez été très fier de m'avoir pour apprenti.

— À aucun moment je n'ai douté de vos talents en magie des Arts Sombres, Votre Altesse.

— Me pensez-vous prêt pour la bataille qui s'annonce, Geert ? demanda-t-il au sorcier.

— Vous êtes plus que prêt, mon prince, répondit Geert d'un ton confiant. Vous savez désormais ce qui vous reste à faire pour mener à bien vos objectifs.

— Que l'on fasse préparer la calèche, ordonna le jeune Prince.

— Bien, Votre Altesse, dit le vieil homme avant de s'éloigner d'un pas décidé.

Milovan regarda le vieux sorcier disparaître dans une alcôve et il poussa un soupir avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure noire de jais parsemée de mèches blanches qui scintillaient à la lueur de la lune.

Depuis que Geert avait emménagé au château, il avait tenu une place assez importante dans le cœur du jeune hybride. Geert était en plus d'être un excellent mentor, il était aussi son plus proche confident concernant ses plans de vengeance. Le vieux sorcier était aussi l'un des seuls résidents du château à comprendre ses plus noirs desseins et à ne pas le juger sans essayer de comprendre au minimum ce qui motive ses actions.

— Tu t'en vas.

Ce n'était pas une question. Milovan se retourna et croisa un regard _presque_ identique au sien.

— Mère, murmura-t-il.

— Où comptes-tu aller ? l'interrogea Elena.

— Là où tout à commencer, répondit-il simplement, sachant que sa mère comprendrait l'allusion.

Elena Tepes, fille d'un des plus célèbres vampires au monde, darda son regard sur le jeune garçon dont les prunelles semblaient refléter un âge beaucoup grand que celui de son physique avant de finir par pousser un soupir abattu. Après avoir eu la chance de découvrir le secret de son fils, elle avait été mieux à même de comprendre le jeune hybride et s'était doutée depuis bien longtemps qu'un jour ou l'autre, ce genre de moment arriverait et qu'elle devrait y faire face.

— Je suppose que rien ne te fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? déduisit-elle inutilement.

L'hybride ne dit rien mais son regard émeraude aux reflets carmin et dorés parlait pour lui-même. En effet, il était inutile d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis. Sa décision avait été mûrement réfléchie et il était temps pour lui de commencer à mettre en route son plan de vengeance.

— Père a partagé quelques informations avec nous te concernant, lui apprit-elle.

— Je suis désolé, mère, je ne souhaitais pas que vous…

— Il est inutile de te justifier, Milovan, l'interrompit Elena. Je ne pourrais jamais te dire que j'approuve tes actes mais je suis capable de dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je suis désolée de devoir te laisser porter un si lourd fardeau sur tes épaules alors que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour t'aider dans ta quête, mon chéri.

— Vous avez fait bien plus, mère, protesta Milovan. Vous m'avez permis d'avoir une seconde chance, d'avoir une maison, une famille, ainsi que des amis et des êtres à protéger. Vous m'avez tout donné, mère.

Elena n'était pas une personne très démonstrative affectueusement. Un trait de caractère que son fils avait hérité d'elle. Alors tous deux se contentèrent de se sourire tendrement, transmettant tout leur amour à travers leur regard.

— Ainsi donc, c'est l'heure du départ, fit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se tournèrent pour faire face à leurs proches qui s'étaient apparemment tous réunis dans le vestibule de la demeure des Tepes. Milovan se retrouva en quelques secondes prisonnier des bras de son père. Il se tendit un moment avant de finir par se détendre dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de l'ancien serpentard.

— Tu vas me manquer, mon fils, murmura doucement Regulus.

— Vous aussi, père.

Regulus rompit son étreinte et ébouriffa les cheveux de l'hybride qui s'insurgea pour la forme mais qui appréciait énormément le geste d'affection de l'homme.

— Bonne chance à toi, mon petit Milo. Tâche de ne pas oublier que nous sommes ta famille et que quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons toujours là pour toi, dit Jonathan.

— Merci beaucoup, Jo'. Ce n'est pas un adieu, juste un au revoir. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt.

Milovan répondit à l'étreinte de Jonathan et tapota gentiment le dos de ce dernier lorsqu'il se mit à pleurer légèrement sur son épaule. Le jeune hybride fit ses adieux à tous ses proches et fut surpris de se retrouver peu de temps après dans les bras de son grand-père. Il savoura l'embrassade de Dracula et se retira à regret.

— J'espère que tu trouveras le bonheur là-bas, souhaita Dracula.

— Je n'y vais pas pour me distraire, _vieillard_ , et toi mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir.

— La vengeance ne doit pas être le seul moteur de ta vie, Milovan, le réprimanda doucement Dracula.

Milovan hocha simplement la tête avant de se tourner vers ses parents. Sa mère affichait un masque impassible comme à l'accoutumée mais dans les yeux de la vampire à la chevelure argentée, il put lire tout le déchirement qu'elle ressentait à cette séparation. Il aurait souhaité rester mais ce n'était plus possible. Il était évident qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter le nid et d'aller venger ceux qui sont morts pour lui.

Regulus fit apparaître le fourreau d'une épée et la remit à Milovan. L'hybride retira l'épée du fourreau nacré et contempla le sabre. Le manche d'une vingtaine de centimètres était orné de vrilles de vigne et recourbé de manière à imiter la forme d'une branche. La garde et le pommeau en bronze étaient montés en biais sur la soie dans le prolongement exact de la lame. Longue de 40 centimètres, la lame avait été forgée dans un acier à très haute teneur et abondamment décorée de volutes et de vrilles incrustées de bronze. Elle n'était affûtée que d'un côté et sa pointe parfaitement effilée permettait de frapper aussi bien d'estoc que de taille.

La lame portait une inscription en langage gobelin :

 _ **Je suis Eryn Lasgalen qui était avant Milovan, épée de Regulus**_

 _ **Forgée par Nagnuk**_

 _ **Le mal craindra ma pointe de glace**_

 _ **Et les ennemis trépasseront sous ma lame.**_

— Je ne peux la prendre, père, elle est bien trop précieuse à vos…

— Rien n'est plus précieux à mes yeux que toi, Milovan, le coupa Regulus. Comme tu le sais, cette lame fut forgée par un gobelin et elle était transmise dans notre famille de père en fils. Elle aurait dû revenir à mon frère aîné mais puisque Sirius avait été renié par ma mère, elle me fut transmise par mon père, signifiant ainsi mon statut d'héritier de la maison des Black. Aujourd'hui, en tant que mon fils, je te la lègue et espère que tu sauras redorer le blason de la famille Black.

— Merci beaucoup, père, je prendrais soin de cette lame.

Regulus esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de prendre soin de cette épée, c'est à elle de prendre soin de toi, répliqua-t-il.

Milovan ne discuta pas et rangea l'épée dans son fourreau. Il planta son regard dans celui de sa mère et allait se mettre en route pour une toute nouvelle aventure lorsqu'il se retrouva prisonnier d'une puissante étreinte. Il soupira d'aise, souhaitant se fondre un peu plus dans les bras de sa mère. Il respira une dernière fois l'odeur particulière de la vampire, imprimant dans un coin de sa mémoire ce parfum unique et agréable.

Elena finit par le relâcher avec une pointe de regret. Bien qu'elle soit un être immortel et qu'elle n'avait pas la même notion du temps que les êtres humains, il n'en demeure pas moins que cette séparation allait être longue et douloureuse.

— Votre calèche est prête, Votre Altesse, l'informa Geert.

— Pas question que tu t'en ailles sans moi, gamin, dit Lestat. De plus, il y a longtemps que je souhaite découvrir ce fameux monde magique.

Milovan roula des yeux et le blond prit ce simple geste comme un accord du jeune hybride.

— Je suis navré d'écourter mon séjour parmi vous mais il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur cet oisillon là-bas et surtout l'empêcher de devenir un drogué de magie noire puisque l'autre-là ne semble rien faire pour ça, poursuivit-il en pointant Geert du doigt.

Geert lança un regard blasé au blond et se contenta de rejoindre la calèche. Milovan embrassa une dernière fois ses proches et monta dans la calèche avant d'être suivi par Lestat et Geert. Il n'osa plus de regard vers ses proches sachant que s'il le faisait, il n'aurait plus le courage dont il avait besoin pour poursuivre sa route.

Il ordonna au cocher de se mettre et les chevaux se mirent aussitôt au galop, mettant une certaine distance entre l'hybride et ses proches. Il sentit une brise fraîche effleurer avec douceur sa joue et ferma les yeux pour apprécier cette caresse. Des feuilles tourbillonnèrent autour de lui et enchaîna une sorte de danse avant de suivre le vent qui menait vers l'Est.

— Merci pour tout, _maman_ , murmura-t-il.

— _À jamais, Harry. À jamais…_

Il rouvrit ses paupières en souriant et sut que qu'importe l'endroit où il irait, sa famille serait toujours à ses côtés et il avait l'intime conviction que si quelque chose venait à mal tourner, ses proches n'hésiteraient pas à le rejoindre pour lui venir en aide. En plus des Tepes, il pouvait aussi compter sur ceux qui avaient donné leurs vies pour la sienne.

Rassuré, il poursuivit sa route sans jamais se retourner. Ce n'était pas un adieu, juste un au revoir. Un jour, il reviendrait auprès de ses proches, en attendant, il devait venger Harry Potter et les siens.


	4. Le messorem

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes** :

 **Caliste** : Coucou ! J'espère que mon nouveau chapitre te plaira. À la prochaine, j'espère !

 **Juliana** : Salut ma belle ! Ça faisait un moment, n'est-ce pas ? Dans l'histoire, Milovan vient d'atteindre ses onze ans. Bises.

 **Aya31** : Salut et merci pour le commentaire. À plus !

 **Lorina** : Salut ma puce ! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu reprendre mes fics mais malheureusement j'ai eu à voyager donc à déménager donc j'ai quelques fichiers qui ont été perdu dans le processus et j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment récupérer ma bêtise. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour satisfaire tes souhaits. Gros bisous.

 **Erebor** : Salut ! Je voudrais bien la reprendre mais comme je l'ai expliqué à Lorina un peu plus haut, j'ai perdu les documents de cette histoire et honte à moi, je ne me souviens pas de tous les chapitres. Je connais le fond de l'histoire ainsi que la trame mais je ne peux avancer sans les deux premiers chapitres que j'avais publié et ceux que j'avais machiné sur mon pc. Mais je ferais tout pour vous. Bisous.

 **Note de l'auteure** : Coucou les loulous ! Ouais, je sais, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus donné signe de vie et je m'en excuse mais c'est que j'ai été un peu occupée ces derniers temps et je vais l'être un peu plus vers le mois de juin donc je vais en profiter pour avancer un peu plus sur mes histoires.

Avant que je ne vous laisse à votre lecture, j'aurais besoin de votre aide s'il vous plaît. Quelqu'un parmi vous aurait-il sauvegardé mes histoires ? « Tout pour te conquérir » ainsi que « Ilvermorny, académie de magie » ?

J'ai perdu mes documents pendant mon déménagement et j'aimerais bien reprendre ces deux histoires. Si vous les avez, envoyez-moi un mp. Merci.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

.

 **Milovan Tepes**

 **Magicien du sang**

.

Chapitre 4

 **Le messorem**

.

Peter Brown était un homme d'une cinquante d'années aux cheveux grisonnants. Il était assez grand de taille mais bien trop maigre pour un homme de son âge. L'inspectrice Isabella Mallory ne cessait de rabattre ses oreilles sur l'importance de bien manger pour être en bonne santé mais comme le discours de la jeune femme était toujours ignorée par l'homme, elle s'était investie dans la tâche de le remplumer un peu. Ce qui passait par des plats faits maisons qu'elle apportait chaque jour à Scotland Yard ou par des casse-croûte achetés dans un pub du coin lors d'une de leurs enquêtes.

Peter Brown jeta un coup d'œil à la pancarte qui était juste tout près de lui et constata qu'il était au bon endroit. Il avait été appelé d'urgence par Isabella sur une scène de crime dans un quartier pavillonnaire de Little Whinging. Il se pressa vers les flash rouge et blanc et aperçut bientôt un cordon jaune de scène de crime ainsi qu'une foule d'habitants du quartier qui se massaient sur le trottoir avec une expression insolente et horrifiée dans les yeux tandis que trois agents en uniforme tentaient de les repousser.

Brown sortit sa plaque et la montra à un agent avant de passer en dessous du cordon jaune. Aussitôt, il fut rejoint par une rousse aux yeux bleus d'une trentaine d'années.

— Où avez-vous donc été pour mettre autant de temps ? l'interrogea la rouquine.

Brown ignora la question de la femme et poursuivit son avancée jusqu'au lieu de la scène de crime.

— C'est un véritable massacre, déclara la rousse, évitant de porter son regard sur les trois victimes.

Et pour une fois, Brown ne put que convenir avec sa collègue. C'était un véritable champ de bataille. Il en eût presque la nausée d'assister à une telle horreur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui s'était penchée vers le sol pour vomir le reste de son déjeuner du matin. Il lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Brown posa son regard sur les victimes et put assurer qu'en presque quarante ans de carrière, il n'avait jamais vu pareille scène de crime. Il marcha avec attention sur la scène pour ne pas piétiner des éventuels indices et se baissa pour observer l'une des victimes. Un homme obèse aux cheveux blonds de paille tâchés de sang. L'homme était agenouillé, presque dans une position de soumission, la bouche grandement ouverte. Il avait des contusions sur tout le corps ainsi que de nombreuses blessures plus ou moins importantes mais aucunes d'elles n'auraient pu être la cause du décès. La victime avait des morsures sur les bras et les épaules. Une partie de la peau de son cou avait pratiquement été arrachée. Brown continua son inspection et descendit son regard sur le corps de l'homme. Ce qu'il vit lui donna la nausée et il retint difficilement la bile qui lui montait jusqu'à la gorge.

La victime n'avait plus d'ongles sur les doigts. Ils avaient tous été arrachés, un par un, supposa-t-il. Son ventre avait été ouvert et une grande partie de ses organes intérieurs avaient été retirés. Entre les jambes du mort, il put voir qu'il lui manquait son sexe.

Brown se releva pour se diriger vers les deux autres victimes. Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années aussi obèse que la première victime. Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit une odeur d'excréments et vomit cette fois-ci lorsqu'il remarqua que la victime avait été forcée de manger ses propres excréments ainsi que le sexe de l'homme qu'il déduisit être le père du garçon.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda la rousse d'une voix douce.

— Je ne pense pas que ça puisse aller après une telle scène, finit-il par répondre au bout d'un moment.

Et il pensait chacun de ses mots. C'était vraiment horrible comme scène de meurtre. Il y avait des moments comme ça où il regrettait parfois d'avoir choisi cette voie et de ne pas avoir su dire « non » à sa mère. Il se secoua mentalement et s'essuya la bouche avec la manche de sa veste.

Le gamin était agenouillé lui-aussi, le corps recouvert de marques violettes, de profondes entailles, de morsures semblables à celles de la première victime. Il suffoqua à la vue d'un couteau entre les fesses de la victime. Sur son dos était inscrit comme marqué au fer rouge : « Chasseur chassé ». La victime avait eu les yeux brûlés et les oreilles sauvagement arrachées. Son ventre était ouvert et une grande partie de ses organes avaient disparu.

C'était certainement la troisième victime qui était impressionnante et frappante d'horreur. Contrairement aux deux autres victimes qui étaient agenouillées, la femme aux cheveux blonds était comme crucifiée. Elle était tenue debout par deux lances qui avaient percé la chair de ses paumes et une autre qui avait été enfoncée dans son vagin et qui ressortait par son crâne. Elle était nue, le corps recouvert de sang séché et sur son ventre était inscrit en lettre gravée par une lame : « Pour le sang ».

— Pensez-vous que ces inscriptions pourraient nous mener jusqu'à l'auteur de ces odieux crimes ? le questionna la rousse, évitant toujours soigneusement de regarder les victimes.

Alors que Brown allait répondre à la question de sa collègue, il fut coupé bien avant par une voix rauque qui appartenait à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux blonds dorés et aux yeux d'un marron clair.

— Vous ne trouverez jamais l'auteur de ces crimes, dit le blond.

— Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Brown, curieux.

— Parce qu'ils ne sont pas l'œuvre d'un être comme vous et moi, répondit l'homme.

— Pourrait-on savoir qui vous êtes ? l'interrogea sèchement la femme.

L'homme blond se tourna vers la rouquine et fit un sourire avenant à la jeune femme.

— Veuillez pardonner mon impolitesse, Inspectrice Mallory. Je suis Mario Goethe, Inspecteur en chef du Département Criminel de la Police Allemande, s'excusa-t-il avant de présenter sa plaque.

— Que vient faire la police allemande sur une scène de crime anglaise ? questionna Isabella d'un ton revêche.

— Je ne suis que de passage en Angleterre et ce n'est que par pur hasard que j'ai appris qu'il y avait eu trois meurtres assez horribles dans la région. Alors, vous pensez bien qu'en tant qu'inspecteur je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir jeter un coup d'œil, expliqua Mario.

Isabella lui lança un regard suspicieux tandis que Brown reportait son attention sur la scène de crime. Selon les apparences, le meurtre aurait eu lieu dans la nuit aux alentours de minuit ou plus. Peut-être y aurait-il eu des témoins qui auraient pu assister au crime puisque cela s'était déroulé sur la route entre plusieurs maisons. Depuis les fenêtres, les gens auraient pu voir quelque chose.

— Il n'y a jamais de témoins sur ses crimes, inspecteur Brown.

— Ses ? releva le quinquagénaire, intrigué.

— Dans une grande partie de l'Europe de l'Est et du Nord, les gens l'ont surnommé « Le messorem », le faucheur ou si vous voulez, la mort. Il n'attaque qu'en pleine nuit, plus particulièrement lorsque la lune est pleine mais avant de faucher sa ou ses victimes, il les prévient trois jours à l'avance que la chasse a commencé et marque son arrivée du symbole de la fauche sur la porte d'entrée. Lorsque votre maison est marquée alors vous n'avez plus qu'à espérer que la mort soit rapide et sans trop de douleur car le messorem est sans pitié et n'épargne aucune de ses victimes. Selon plusieurs témoignages, il y a comme des hurlements de bête sanguinaire qui vous font froid dans le dos. Ils entendent les victimes hurler à l'aide dans les rues et ils savent que le faucheur ne fait que commencer son œuvre, raconta Mario.

— Et personne n'est jamais sorti pour aider ces victimes ?! s'indigna Isabella.

— Certains voisins des victimes ont tenté d'aller à leur secours mais tous m'ont assuré qu'ils avaient été comme enfermés dans leur propre maison et qu'aucune porte ne s'ouvrait. Impossible de casser des fenêtres ou de défoncer les portes. Ils étaient faits prisonniers dans leur maison, contraints d'écouter les cris de douleurs des victimes toute la nuit.

— Parce qu'en plus vous allez nous faire croire les idioties de lâches ?!

— Certainement pas, inspectrice. Vous pouvez contacter les inspecteurs de Russie, Moldavie, Serbie, Roumanie, Suisse, Danemark et d'autres qui ont été frappés par les meurtres du messorem. Ils vous diront tous la même chose, il n'y a jamais de témoins et encore moins d'indices qui puissent mener vers une quelconque piste. Cela fait quatre ans que nous recherchons le coupable de tous ces meurtres et en quatre ans d'investigations nous n'avons pas pu trouver d'indices. Même en sachant qui allait mourir dans les soixante-douze heures, nous étions impuissants, comme pétrifiés par une force invisible, incapables du moindre mouvement mais conscients du messorem qui tuait juste à quelques mètres de nous, relata l'inspecteur allemand.

Brown était clairement dubitatif et avait du mal à croire à l'histoire que venait de lui raconter le blond. Il ne croyait pas au mysticisme et encore moins à une quelconque divinité venue tout droit des enfers qui sèmerait la terreur sur son passage. Mais il était évident que cette affaire prendrait du temps avant qu'elle ne soit résolue si le criminel frappait n'importe où en Europe depuis quatre ans.

— Je vous avoue, inspecteur Goethe, que j'ai du mal à y croire, confia Isabella. Votre messorem a tué un innocent si ce n'est trois dans la nuit. Je dou…

— Inspecteur Mallory, aucune de ces victimes ne sont innocentes, coupa-t-il brusquement. Vous seriez surprise d'apprendre ce que peut faire un enfant à un autre dans le but de le faire souffrir. Le messorem ne tue que des personnes qui font du mal à des enfants.

— Donc vous supposez que les victimes auraient pu faire du mal à un enfant ? demanda Brown qui plongea son regard dans celui de son homologue allemand.

— Je ne suppose pas, inspecteur Brown, j'en suis quasiment sûr.

Brown plissa des yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux cadavres et se dirigea vers l'un des agents de son équipe qui était en train d'interroger quelques voisins.

— Kent.

— Inspecteur, le salua le jeune agent.

— Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos des victimes ?

— Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley Dursley. Ils habitaient au 4, Privet Drive. Selon les témoignages que nous avons recueillis pour l'instant, c'était une famille presque sans histoires.

— Presque ?

— C'est que le gamin, Dudley Dursley, et une petite bande d'enfants du quartier s'amusaient à effrayer les plus petits et parfois leurs intimidations allaient jusqu'aux poings, poursuivit Kent. Beaucoup de parents se sont plaints du comportement du gamin mais apparemment les Dursley étaient des parents un peu trop laxistes.

— N'ayez pas peur de dire du mal des morts, mon ami, dit Mario qui s'était rapproché silencieusement de Brown.

Kent se racla la gorge et continua son rapport auprès de son supérieur.

— Avaient-ils un autre enfant ? questionna Brown.

— Euh... non. Pourquoi ?

— Ils avaient un neveu. Harry Potter, lança une vieille femme qui tenait un chat dans ses bras.

Ils posèrent tous leurs yeux sur la vieille dame qui se trouvait près d'eux, derrière le ruban jaune.

— Je gardais le petit Harry lorsque les Dursley allaient en vacances. Un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu d'ailleurs.

— Et ça fait combien de temps que vous ne l'avez pas vu ? l'interrogea Brown.

— J'ai perdu la notion du temps, mon garçon. Harry ne sortait pas beaucoup et restait enfermé dans leur maison. Il n'était autorisé à sortir que pour les tâches ménagères extérieures ou pour faire des courses. J'ai bien demandé à Pétunia où était son neveu, elle m'a simplement répondu de me mêler de mes affaires. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'Harry Potter.

— Inutile de chercher cet enfant, inspecteur. Vous ne le trouverez pas. Quand le messorem passe quelque part, il emporte avec lui les malheureux enfants. Et de ces gamins, nous ne retrouvons jamais la trace, dit Mario.

— Pensez-vous que les Dursley auraient tué leur neveu et que c'est pour cela que le messorem aurait frappé ? questionna Kent, stupéfait.

— Tu avais déjà entendu parler de ce mythe ? demanda Brown à l'agent, étonné.

— Je vous assure que ce n'est pas un mythe, inspecteur. Le messorem est quelque chose d'aussi vrai que vous et moi. L'été dernier j'étais en Serbie rendre visite à des cousins éloignés et j'ai pu être au milieu d'une affaire aussi sanglante que celle-ci. Je ne vous raconte pas le frisson que j'ai eu en entendant ces gens hurler juste à côté de moi. Nous étions dans la maison et nous ne pouvions pas sortir pour leur venir en aide. Ils criaient tandis qu'on tentait de casser les portes et fenêtres. Plus aucune ligne téléphonique ne fonctionnait. Nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Le lendemain, on a retrouvé les corps dans une ruelle pas loin de leur domicile et les enfants du couple avaient disparu sans laisser aucune trace derrière eux. Comme s'ils s'étaient évanouis dans la nature, comme téléportés. La police est venue faire son boulot mais tous nous savions qu'une enquête n'aboutirait à rien et tout le monde dans le quartier pensait qu'ils avaient mérité leurs châtiments alors l'affaire fut aussitôt classée.

— Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? grogna Brown.

— Excusez-moi, inspecteur, mais je pensais que vous étiez au courant des meurtres du messorem.

Brown hocha simplement la tête et laissa Kent continuer son travail. Il se perdit dans des réflexions, ne pouvant pas imaginer qu'une entité surnaturelle serait à l'origine de tous ces meurtres.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Harry Potter est mort ? demanda la vieille femme au chat d'une voix blanche.

— Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs mais la plupart du temps à ce stade de l'enquête, il y a très peu de chance de retrouver l'enfant vivant, répondit Brown avec sincérité.

La vieille dame acquiesça d'un air compréhensif mais troublé et peiné puis s'excusa avant de s'en aller et de certainement rejoindre sa maison où l'attendaient ses nombreux chats.

— Encore un gamin qui aura souffert et que nous n'avons pas pu protéger, murmura douloureusement Mario.

Encore un autre innocent oublié du monde et qui aura souffert sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de sa douleur, à tel point qu'il faille qu'une entité intervienne pour que les hommes ouvrent les yeux sur ce qui se passe autour d'eux.

Brown se demanda si cet enfant fut aimé un jour et si, où qu'il puisse se trouver, il avait pu enfin trouver la paix et l'amour ainsi que la sécurité.

Il poussa un profond soupir et maudit une fois de plus ce travail qu'il effectuait depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

— Ça vous dirait de prendre un café, inspecteur Goethe ? proposa Brown.

— Ce serait avec plaisir, inspecteur Brown.

Les deux hommes étaient en train de quitter les lieux du crime lorsque Brown entendit son nom être hurlé dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Isabella courir après eux.

— Où pensez-vous que vous allez comme ça ? grogna la jeune femme, un peu essoufflée. Je parie que vous n'avez toujours pas pris de petit-déjeuner et encore moins manger hier soir lorsque nous nous sommes quittés.

— L'inspecteur Goethe et moi allions prendre un café, l'informa Brown.

— C'est une excellente idée, approuva Isabella avec un grand sourire. Un café accompagné d'une omelette brouillée et de quelques toasts grillés.

Brown roula simplement des yeux et continua son chemin tandis que Goethe esquissait un sourire amusé et qu'Isabella paraissait heureuse qu'il puisse accepter de manger sans protester.

Comme quoi, même les meurtres les plus violents pouvaient vous donner envie de manger et de profiter de chaque marque d'attention qui vous était accordé.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, Président-sorcier du Magenmagot, vainqueur du duel contre Grindelwald, était assis dans un large fauteuil, le visage pâle comme vidé de son sang. Les traits de son visage étaient tordus par une expression choquée et abattue.

Il ne voulait pas y croire, et pourtant…

— Nous avons cherché partout, Albus, et aucun signe de Potter, dit le maître des potions. J'ai été me renseigner auprès des services sociaux moldus et aucun d'eux n'a jamais entendu parler d'Harry Potter.

— J'ai contacté d'anciens collègues pour qu'ils s'en chargent et voient s'ils peuvent grappiller quelques informations au Ministère mais ils n'ont rien trouvé concernant le dossier de monsieur Potter, autre que le sortilège de Trace aurait été retiré il y a deux mois, informa Alastor Maugrey, ancien auror.

Minerva fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

— Pourquoi le ministère aurait-il retiré ce sortilège d'un sorcier mineur ? demanda la directrice adjointe, confuse.

— Ils peuvent le retirer si un sorcier mineur vient à s'émanciper ou si le gamin est un héritier et lord, répondit l'ancien auror.

— Harry est l'héritier de la famille Potter et certainement le Lord puisque James est décédé. Pensez-vous qu'Harry a accédé à….

Minerva ne put terminer sa phrase car elle fut interrompue par l'apparition d'un elfe de maison ainsi que de plusieurs malles et d'une cage contenant un harfang des neiges.

L'elfe de maison les salua tous d'un signe de tête poli et tendit une lettre au professeur Dumbledore avant de disparaître aussitôt que sa mission fut terminée.

— Vous devriez faire attention, Albus, ce pourrait être un piège, dit Alastor.

Le directeur ignora les avertissements de l'ancien auror et ouvrit la lettre avec une certaine prudence.

 _Monsieur Dumbledore,_

 _Veuillez, je vous prie, prendre soin des effets personnels de Lord Potter qui viennent de vous être parvenu par l'intermédiaire de notre elfe de maison._

 _Lord Potter les retrouvera à son arrivée dans votre établissement._

 _Geert Delacour,_

 _Tuteur légal de Lord Harry James Potter,_

 _Intendant de la famille Potter et représentant de Lord Potter au Magenmagot._

— Que dit la lettre ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

Albus ne répondit pas, trop choqué par le contenu du courrier. Tout ce qu'il avait mis du temps à mettre en place était réduit à néant maintenant que le survivant avait connaissance de son patrimoine et qu'il se trouvait sous la tutelle d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il aura du mal à manipuler pour l'associer à sa cause.

* * *

Un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années aux cheveux mi-longs quelques peu bouclés avançait lentement sur un chemin étroit, passant devant plusieurs pierres en marbre blanc. Ses pas étaient emboîtés par deux ombres qui le surveillaient de loin, lui accordant une certaine intimité tout en étant proche en cas d'attaques.

Le jeune garçon s'agenouilla face à une tombe et déposa un bouquet de lys et de houx sur la pierre froide et lisse. Un frisson parcourut son corps et il ne put réprimer un léger tremblement.

— Bonjour, James et Lily.

D'un point de vue extérieur, il aurait été étrange de voir un gamin se référer à ses parents biologiques par leurs prénoms et pourtant, pour Harry, il ne pouvait se permettre de les appeler autrement. Ils étaient ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie et qui s'étaient même sacrifiés pour le protéger mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de tisser des liens familiaux avec eux. Alors, ils n'étaient que James et Lily et le resteraient.

— C'est aujourd'hui que tout commence… que le plan de ma vengeance se met enfin en marche. Je peux sentir mon sang bouillir d'excitation à l'idée de vous venger et de mettre enfin un terme au règne de Voldemort et aux manipulations de Dumbledore, se confia-t-il. Je suis impatient de tous les voir tomber, d'implorer ma clémence et mon pardon.

Le garçon ricana avec mépris.

— Je serais sans pitié, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme. Ils paieront tous pour chacune des larmes que j'aurais versé, ils le paieront de leurs vies pour vous avoir tués. Oui ! Ce sera sang pour sang ! Mais cette fois-ci, cette guerre sera faite à ma manière et selon mes règles. Alors que le jeu commence et admirez mon œuvre. Admirez l'être que leur haine, manipulations et mensonges aura créé. Ils se prosterneront devant moi, je vous le jure !

Il caressa la tombe une dernière fois et quitta le cimetière sans se retourner. Il était venu pour parler un peu avec James et Lily. Il en avait eu besoin avant d'enclencher la machine, comme pour se donner un peu de courage. Et il était aussi venu ici pour tenter d'être un humain à nouveau, pour pleurer une dernière fois avant de porter un masque mais malheureusement depuis qu'il était devenu hybride, il avait eu du mal à se laisser porter par ses émotions, à éprouver du chagrin. Il lui était devenu difficile, presque impossible de pleurer et il s'affola quelque peu de son manque de compassion. Il aurait du être triste pour James et Lily, pleurer leur perte mais il n'y arrivait plus. Même étant redevenu Harry James Potter, il ne pouvait plus pleurer leur mort.

Il était parfois dégoûté par ce qu'il était devenu mais comment revenir en arrière lorsqu'on lui avait volé son enfance, dépouillé de son innocence ?

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté d'être un enfant et il jalousait tous ces gamins encore innocents qui profitaient de la vie avec une insouciance qui caractérisait la pureté de leur âme. La sienne n'avait plus rien de pure et il doutait en avoir encore une.

Il se rapprocha des deux silhouettes qui l'attendaient près d'un carrosse noir tiré par des sombrals. Un homme à la chevelure blonde lui ouvrit la portière et il monta dans la voiture, suivi de près par un vieil homme qui s'assit en face de lui tandis que le blond prenait place à ses côtés.

Il sentit les sombrals se mettre à galoper et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient dans les airs, volant au-dessus de Godric's Hollow.

— Tout est prêt ? questionna-t-il.

— Oui, mon seigneur. Les elfes se sont chargés de préparer toutes vos affaires et j'ai pris soin de placer quelques runes de protection sur vos vêtements, répondit le plus âgé.

Harry acquiesça et ferma doucement ses paupières alors qu'il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait traversé pour en arriver jusqu'ici. Parfois, il lui arrivait de douter de ses motivations et de penser à tout abandonner pour retourner en Transylvanie, retrouver sa famille et devenir le petit garçon que sa mère avait toujours voulu qu'il soit.

— Geert ?

— Vous n'avez pas perdu votre âme, mon seigneur. Même si vous ne pouvez plus être un enfant, vous avez le devoir de faire justice à James et Lily Potter. Et pour y arriver, vous devez utiliser les mêmes cartes que vos adversaires.

— Cela ne fait-il pas de moi un meurtrier ? Un sorcier aussi sombre que Dumbledore et Voldemort ? demanda Harry d'une voix vacillante.

— Vous saviez ce qu'il en coûtait et vous en aviez accepté le prix, répondit tout simplement Geert. Mais non, mon seigneur, vous n'êtes pas comme eux. Vous ne le deviendrez jamais parce que je ne permettrais pas que vous puissiez perdre votre âme dans l'engrenage de cette guerre. Et même s'il faille que je remue ciel et terre pour trouver votre âme sœur et vous prouvez que votre âme est toujours là, je le ferais.

— Bien parlé, vieux fossile, acclama le blond. Comme quoi, tu peux éprouver de la compassion lorsque tu y mets un peu du tien.

Geert fusilla le vampire blond du regard avant de reporter son attention sur leur jeune maître qui affichait à présent un sourire doux.

— Merci beaucoup, Geert. Ta dévotion envers moi me touche énormément.

— Je ferais tour pour vous servir, mon seigneur.

Lestat roula simplement des yeux et fut heureux de remarquer que Geert, bien qu'ayant un balai dans le cul, savait remonter le moral de leur jeune maître avec quelques mots.

— Avez-vous pu avoir les informations que je vous ai demandé ? questionna Harry.

— J'ai retrouvé le loup-garou dans le sud du pays. Il était mal en point car il venait de subir les effets de la pleine lune. Je l'ai suivi un moment et j'ai appris qu'il vagabondait un peu partout dans le pays en solitaire, vivant dans la pauvreté et ne subvenant à ses besoins que grâce à des petits boulots qu'il pouvait avoir. Mais ce qui est frappant chez cet homme c'est toute la tristesse et les remords qui se dégage de lui, exposa Lestat avec une certaine pitié dans la voix.

— Allez-vous prendre contact avec monsieur Lupin ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

— Je n'ai rien à faire avec un lâche comme lui, cracha Harry.

— Mon seigneur…

— Non, Geert, le coupa le jeune garçon alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte rougeâtre, l'air se refroidissant autour d'eux, l'atmosphère devenant pesante. Il était l'ami de James et Lily, comme un second parrain pour moi. Il était chargé de veiller sur moi au cas où il serait arrivé quelque chose aux Potter ou à Sirius Black. Il aurait dû être là pour moi mais comme le lâche qu'il était, il a préféré prendre la fuite et se terrer quelque part dans un trou tandis que moi, je souffrais aux mains des Dursley !

— Mon seigneur, la lecture du testament des Potter n'avait pas été effectuée et je doute que monsieur Lupin ait eu connaissance de cela, encore moins qu'il avait hérité d'une certaine somme des Potter, dit Geert d'un ton qu'il espérait apaisant.

— Le fossile a raison, Harry. De plus, étant un loup-garou on ne lui aurait pas permis d'avoir ta garde, ajouta Lestat.

— Dumbledore a bien pu me placer chez les Dursley non ? Est-ce que quelqu'un dans ce putain de monde sorcier a cherché à savoir si ma famille d'accueil était adéquate ? Est-ce que quelqu'un s'est soucié de mon bien-être ? hurla le garçon, les yeux embués.

Le vert émeraude de ses iris ayant fait place à du rouge vermeille pailleté d'or. Harry Potter disparaissait doucement pour faire place au jeune hybride Milovan Tepes. Les cheveux bruns devinrent argentés, quelques mèches noires restant inchangées.

— Il n'est même pas venu me voir une seule fois chez les Dursley. Jamais ! Et je devrais avoir de la compassion pour un homme qui n'aura pas voulu de moi ?! s'insurgea-t-il, incrédule et blessé.

— Non, mon seigneur. Cet homme n'a aucune excuse pour vous avoir abandonné lorsque vous aviez le plus besoin de lui. Ni le vampire ni moi n'essayons de prendre sa défense. Nous n'avons que vos intérêts à cœur, jeune maître, assura Geert. Monsieur Lupin a été abusé dans une certaine mesure par Dumbledore mais cela ne l'exempte pas du fait qu'il aurait pu se préoccuper de vous. Il aurait pu quitter le pays et vous élever en France où les lois sont beaucoup plus souples envers les créatures magiques. Mais soit ! Ce que nous essayons de vous dire c'est que ce loup-garou pourrait vous être bénéfique dans votre plan de vengeance. Il pourrait certainement contribuer à l'anéantissement du seigneur des ténèbres et du directeur de Poudlard.

— Non, refusa l'hybride d'un ton ferme. Harry Potter n'a pas besoin de Remus Lupin et encore moins d'un loup-garou solitaire. C'est un lâche et les lâches n'ont pas leur place à mes côtés.

Milovan se calma tout doucement et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se métamorphoser de nouveau en Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Geert comprenait parfaitement le jeune sorcier et ne pouvait pas à aller à l'encontre de sa décision. Le loup-garou n'avait absolument rien fait pour obtenir la garde du survivant. Pire, il n'avait pas à chercher à en savoir un peu plus sur le fils d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais malgré cela, le lycanthrope aurait été une aide bienvenue dans cette guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son jeune maître avait décidé et sa parole faisait loi.

— En ce qui concerne Sirius Black, il a été emprisonné à Azkaban sans procès, accusé du meurtre de Peter Pettigrew et de plusieurs moldus. Selon ce qui se dit, il aurait trahi les Potter car il était leur gardien du secret.

— Je connais l'histoire de Sirius Black. Père m'en a déjà parlé et pense que son frère serait innocent, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trahir les Potter, encore moins James, dit Harry sans émotions.

— Ferons-nous quelque chose pour lui ? questionna Lestat.

— Je ne sais pas, hésita Harry, bouleversé. Tout comme Lupin, il n'a rien fait pour moi. Il m'a abandonné aux mains de Dumbledore pour poursuivre Pettigrew alors que j'avais bien plus besoin de lui à ce moment-là. Il n'a pas accompli ses devoirs de parrain envers moi, préférant sa vengeance à mon bien-être, ce qui l'a conduit à Azkaban. Alors pourquoi devrais-je me préoccuper de son sort lorsqu'il ne s'est pas préoccupé du mien ?

— Parce que le jeune garçon que nous connaissons ne laisserait pas un innocent pourrir en prison. Mais aussi parce que tu es beaucoup plus mâture et plus réfléchi que ce Sirius Black, lança Lestat.

— Je verrais ce que je pourrais faire pour lui, grommela Harry.

— Je contacterais un psychomage à la sortie de Black d'Azkaban, déclara Geert. Dix années d'exposition aux Détraqueurs ont certainement causé des dégâts sur son mental et peut-être qu'un programme médical suivi serait plus approprié dans son cas.

Harry poussa un profond soupir avant d'acquiescer. Il lui arrivait parfois de tuer des gens pour se nourrir mais jamais il ne s'était attaqué à un innocent. Une conduite qu'il s'était toujours promis de tenir et il ne reviendrait pas sur sa parole en sachant qu'un innocent croupissait à Azkaban et qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui venir en aide. Et en aucune manière, cela le contraignait à accepter Sirius Black dans sa vie. Il viendrait en aide au maraudeur et ferait tout son possible pour qu'il se rétablisse le plus vite possible mais ne l'accepterait pas dans sa vie. Il était encore blessé par l'abandon du sang-pur et ne le lui pardonnerait pas de si tôt.

— Pour le procès de Black, il nous faudra avoir le ministre de la Magie de notre côté ainsi que quelques voix au Magenmagot pour qu'il soit libéré, renchérit Geert.

— Lucius Malfoy est un ami de Fudge à ce que j'ai cru comprendre et il a un siège au Magenmagot. En plus de cela, il est un ancien mangemort. L'un des rares à avoir pu échapper à Azkaban, souligna Harry. Il est parfait pour notre plan.

— Mon seigneur, fit Geert dubitatif.

— C'est une nouvelle recrue à ajouter pour notre messorem. Qu'il soit présent pour la réunion de ce soir. J'ai de merveilleux plans pour Lucius Malfoy.

— Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, mon seigneur.

Un silence s'installa dans le carrosse, confortable et paisible. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur le paysage et constata qu'ils approchaient de la gare de King's Cross. Il se demanda brièvement s'il faisait un excellent choix d'aller étudier à Poudlard. Il aurait souhaité faire ses études à Ilvermorny, l'école de magie d'Amérique du Nord mais en s'éloignant du continent européen, il aurait perdu de précieuses informations sur ses adversaires.

Il sortit de ses rêveries lorsque Lestat lui tendit une cape ayant les armoiries de la famille Potter brodées en fil doré sur le tissu noir. Il mit la cape par-dessus ses vêtements, cachant ainsi les poignards qu'il portait constamment sur lui ainsi que l'épée que son père lui avait remis avant son départ. Il lança un sort de désillusion sur ses armes et se leva du siège.

— Nous nous retrouvons à la gare, dit-il avant de transplaner.

Le sortilège de Trace sur Harry avait été retirée carrière il était l'héritier et le nouveau Lord de la famille Potter et ce retrait était important pour que le jeune garçon puisse se déplacer librement sans que le Ministère de la Magie n'en soit informé mais surtout pour prévenir d'éventuels dangers car le survivant se trouvait au milieu d'une guerre dans laquelle il faisait partie des principaux chefs.

— Je déteste quand il disparaît comme ça et je te hais encore plus lorsque je suis obligé d'utiliser ce mode de transport avec toi, maugréa Lestat, attrapant le bras que lui tendit Geert avec dédain.

Lestat et Geert rejoignirent Harry à quelques mètres non loin de la gare et ils se mêlèrent tous les trois à la foule de moldus qui se précipitait à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Geert était celui qui avait ouvert le chemin car il était le seul des trois à connaître la gare bien que n'ayant jamais appris à Poudlard. Harry traversa le mur de pierres en s'assurant qu'aucun moldu ne l'ait vu et fut rapidement rejoint par le reste de sa garde.

— Waouh ! Impressionnant ! s'exclama le blond, agréablement surpris par le Poudlard Express.

Harry darda son regard sur la foule et renifla de dédain lorsqu'il aperçut une femme rousse qui était entouré de nombreux enfants aux cheveux identiques que les siens.

— Les Weasley, supposa le survivant.

— Oui, mon seigneur, confirma Geert qui avait suivi le regard de son jeune maître. Une famille de sang-pur qui a perdu de sa noblesse et de sa richesse. Ils ne vous seront d'aucune utilité, maître. Ils servent Dumbledore.

— Je ne m'en approcherais pas, siffla-t-il après avoir entendu la cadette du groupe demander après Harry Potter.

Encore une qui vénère le survivant sans savoir qui il est vraiment, pensa-t-il avec mépris.

— Vos affaires ont été directement envoyé à Poudlard. Vous les retrouverez ce soir dans votre dortoir.

Harry hocha la tête et allait faire ses adieux à Geert et Lestat lorsqu'une odeur parvint à ses narines, voilant son regard d'un rouge profond.

— Mon seigneur, l'interpella prudemment Geert d'une voix agité.

Ce n'était certainement pas le moment pour que le jeune sorcier puisse perdre le contrôle et laisse place à un Milovan sanguinaire.

— Harry…Hum…Milo… bredouilla Lestat ayant senti que celui qu'il considérait comme un petit-frère était en train de devenir une bête assoiffée de sang et de vengeance. Tu dois te calmer Milo et essayer prendre une profonde inspiration pour…

Lestat fut coupé par un grognement féroce.

— Mien…sang…mien ! grogna le garçon entre ses dents.

Son regard était fixé sur un point précis du quai au milieu d'une foule dense.

— Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda le blond au vieux sorcier.

— Je ne saurais exactement le dire.

— Tu crois qu'il a trouvé son âme sœur ?

— Pas exactement. C'est…

Harry continuait de pousser des grognements féroces et commençait lentement à céder la place à Milovan.

— Douleurs…sang…larmes… MIEN ! éclata-t-il de rage. Le mien !

Harry voulut s'élancer vers la foule mais fut retenu in-extrémis par Geert qui le plaqua contre son torse, enroulant ses longs bras autour de la taille du survivant.

— Vous devez vous calmer, votre altesse, conseilla l'ancien prisonnier. Si vous laissez votre instinct prendre le dessus, vous risquez de l'effrayer. Est-ce ce que vous voulez ?

L'hybride grinça des dents et planta ses crocs sur sa lèvre, goûtant ainsi à son propre sang.

— Vous l'avez fait plusieurs fois, mon prince et celle-ci n'est guère différente des autres fois, à exception près que vous réclamez cet enfant comme le vôtre, se hâta d'ajouter Geert pour ne pas attiser la fureur dans laquelle baignait son jeune maître.

L'hybride se calma progressivement dans les bras de son mentor et ses iris reprirent une couleur émeraude tandis que ses crocs se rétractaient. Son cœur reprit un rythme régulier et normal mais la fureur qui animait son regard n'avait pas perdu en intensité.

— Faîtes demander aux elfes qu'ils préparent la chambre en face de la mienne. Geert prépare les papiers d'adoption, ordonna-t-il. Il y aura un Lord en moins avant ce soir.

— Mon seigneur…

Harry transplana quelques secondes après avoir donné ses directives.

Lestat battit des paupières, éberlué. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer et encore moins de l'endroit où était allé le jeune hybride.

— Il n'est pas censé aller à l'école avec ce train ? interrogea-t-il en désignant le Poudlard Express qui quittait le quai.

— Il sera à Poudlard bien avant le train, dit simplement Geert.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé tout à l'heure ? Il a trouvé son âme sœur c'est ça ? Qui va-t-il tuer ?

— Il n'a pas trouvé son âme sœur mais j'espère que cela ne saurait tarder. En attendant, la découverte du puer permettra au jeune maître de ne pas sombrer dans la vengeance. Bien qu'il doive tuer pour l'avoir auprès de lui, expliqua Geert.

— Alors tout comme Milo, ce gamin…

— Oui, l'interrompit Geert.

— Je ne connais pas Poudlard mais je sens que ça va être un joyeux bordel là-bas avec l'arrivée de notre petit Milo, commenta Lestat.

Geert resta silencieux et fixa son regard sur le train qui se dirigeait vers l'Ecosse, pensant à son jeune maître et à la prochaine victime de ce dernier qui ne survivrait pas longtemps pour ne serait-ce que voir le coucher de soleil. Encore une personne qui aura fait du mal à un enfant, un innocent et qui sera puni par le messorem pour son acte odieux.

Maintenant, il ne manquait plus qu'à espérer que son jeune maître puisse trouver son âme sœur avant que la guerre ne prenne des proportions beaucoup plus importantes. Qu'il puisse être soutenu dans cette épreuve par la personne qui le complète parfaitement.

* * *

 **Important** : En ce moment, en raison d'un problème d'ordinateur, j'écris principalement sur mon téléphone et ma tablette donc veuillez me pardonner s'il y a énormément de fautes dans mes chapitres.

Mon correcteur orthographique n'est pas aussi excellent que celui de mon pc.

 _Alors ? Un petit avis sur le chapitre ? Vous vous demanderez certainement ce qu'est un « puer ». Sachez qu'il est un enfant généralement trouvé par un vampire et que la créature magique ne peut que considérer comme étant son propre enfant. Dans la plupart des cas, le puer est adopté par le vampire pour en faire son enfant aux yeux de la loi._

Milovan est le puer d'Elena.

Qui serait donc le puer de notre cher hybride ? Et qui va mourir avant le coucher de soleil ?

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviewers/follow/favoris qui me poussent à écrire et à ne jamais abandonner mes histoires. Merci.


	5. Puer et maître des potions

**Réponses aux reviewers anonymes :**

 **Juliana :** Salut ! Oui oui, merci. C'était épuisant mais satisfaisant à la fin. Bonne lecture !

 **77Hildegard :** Coucou ! Pas pratique du tout car je suis plus lente et la correction est moins efficace mais c'est pratique pour écrire n'importe où. Milo n'est pas un enfant de chœur et le prouvera tout au long de l'histoire, même s'il essaie de garder son humanité. Qui va mourir ? Eh ben, à toi de le découvrir dans ce chapitre.

 **Cathy :** Salut ma belle ! Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu as aimé le précédent chapitre. Il te suffit de lire le nouveau pour confirmer ou infirmer tes doutes. À bientôt.

 **Aya31 :** Merci pour le commentaire.

 **Artemis :** Une déesse a commenté mon histoire. Je suis plus qu'honorée. Yep ! Milo va faire un malheur dans cette école et espérant que Poudlard tienne le coup. Je suis en train de m'habituer à écrire sur le phone et la tablette en attendant la livraison de mon nouveau pc. J'ai été paresseuse à ce sujet. Ah ! Bref … à la prochaine !

 **Adenoide :** Oui, l'horcrux fait partie intégrante du corps de Milovan et n'appartient donc plus à Voldy car la magie de Milo et celle de l'adoption à fusionner avec une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas si je me fais comprendre mais l'horcrux n'existe plus à cause de la fusion donc on peut dire que Voldy a perdu un horcrux sur sept.

Tu as raison, les Dursley auraient pu éviter tout ce drame, ils ont tout simplement payé pour leurs actions. Geert est un personnage qui me plaît énormément car il est un peu comme Dracula, il comprend Milo mais surtout ne le juge pas. Au contraire, il aide le jeune hybride dans sa quête. Lucius et Severus vont apprendre que Milo est encore plus terrifiant que Voldy. Il y en a qui vont fuir lorsqu'ils croiseront la route de Milo. Bises.

 **Nathydemon :** Non, merci à toi pour ton commentaire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

 **Milovan Tepes**

 **Magicien du sang**

.

Chapitre 5

 **Puer et maître des potions**

.

Milovan regarda ses mains tachées de sang puis jeta un coup d'œil au cadavre qui gisait sous ses pieds. C'était la première fois qu'il tuait une personne sans ressentir le besoin viscéral de se nourrir. Pour tout dire, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait dégoûté par le sang de sa victime. Il lâcha un soupir de lassitude et se massa les tempes. Il était tout à coup fatigué et aurait certainement besoin d'un peu de repos mais il n'en avait guère le temps.

Il fit disparaître le sang qui maculait ses mains ainsi qu'une partie de ses vêtements et quitta l'endroit après avoir mis le feu au manoir. Il n'y avait que des mauvais souvenirs en ces lieux et Milovan était certain que son puer ne regretterait pas cette demeure.

Il transplana et se trouva à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant l'arrivée du train. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour reprendre ses esprits et calmer la colère qui grondait en lui. Même en sachant l'homme mort, il n'était pas satisfait. Il aurait souhaité faire souffrir ce salaud mais à peine avait-il posé son regard sur le mangemort qu'il avait agi sans vraiment y penser. Une minute plus tard, l'homme tombait près de lui, son cœur encore chaud entre ses doigts. Il ne l'avait pas torturé comme des précédentes victimes. Il l'avait juste tué en un battement de cils avec une froideur qui le laissait tout de même perplexe.

Il souffla à nouveau avant de porter son regard émeraude sur son paysage. Il pouvait voir Poudlard depuis le banc sur lequel il était assis. Il n'y avait personne à la gare et la nuit tombait tout doucement sur le petit village. Ses muscles se raidirent subitement lorsqu'il entendit des pas craquer sur le sol. Il se cacha rapidement pour se dissimuler à la vue d'un demi-géant. Quelques minutes après l'arrivée de l'homme, la locomotive rouge fit son apparition et les premiers étudiants commencèrent à émerger du train. Le demi-géant brandit une lampe au-dessus de leurs têtes et Milovan qui s'était de nouveau métamorphosé en Harry Potter se plongea dans le groupe. Malgré la pénombre dans laquelle était plongée le minuscule quai, il repéra sans mal son puer et se tint près de lui. Il sentit son cœur ralentir sa course et sa colère diminuer d'un cran, se sentant apaisé par la simple présence de celui que son vampire considérait comme son fils.

— Les première année sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route !

Glissant et trébuchant, la file d'élèves suivirent Hagrid le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé. Harry retint son puer qui faillit trébucher sur une pierre. Le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers lui avec un sourire timide.

— Merci.

Il acquiesça et poursuivit sa route, se tenant toujours aux côtés du garçon et veillant à ce qu'il ne se casse pas la gueule car vision était très faible donc il lui était difficile de voir où il mettait les pieds.

Harry partagea sa barque avec son puer ainsi qu'un autre garçon aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et une fille aux cheveux noirs de type indienne.

— Padma Patil, se présenta la fille.

— Draco Malfoy, dit le blond d'un air hautain.

Harry haussa finement un sourcil, indifférent au rang du père du jeune garçon dans la communauté sorcière. Il se retint de ricaner en pensant que ce soir lorsque tout Poudlard serait endormi, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy lui jurera fidélité et se prosternera devant lui, échangeant un maître contre un autre.

— Théodore Nott, dit l'autre garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un bleu saphir.

— Harry Potter, finit-il par se présenter alors qu'ils débarquèrent sur un sol rocheux.

— Potter, fit Draco quelque peu surpris.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais fut arrêté lorsque la porte du château s'ouvrit, révélant une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude qui se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il valait mieux éviter de contrarier. Elle les guida vers une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année et prononça un petit discours avant de quitter la pièce.

— Comment pensez-vous qu'ils vont nous répartir ? demanda Padma un peu anxieuse. J'ai demandé à mes parents mais ces derniers n'ont rien voulu me dire.

— Peu importe le mode employé, je serais réparti à Serpentard, lança Draco d'un air supérieur. Nott, je ne te pose pas la question pour savoir dans quelle maison tu seras réparti. Et vous ?

Draco faisait partie d'une famille de sang-pur importante tout comme Théodore Nott et il était normal qu'ils se connaissent bien avant leur entrée à Poudlard puisque leurs pères respectifs étaient des mangemorts qui avaient servi le seigneur des ténèbres avant sa chute.

— J'aimerais bien aller à Serdaigle, répondit Padma.

— Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue. Un par un, les fantômes quittèrent la salle en traversant le mur opposé. Harry n'eut donc pas le temps de répondre à la question de l'héritier de la famille Malfoy.

Ils se mirent en rang et suivirent le professeur dans la Grande Salle. L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Harry balaya la salle du regard et posa ses yeux sur la table des professeurs. Il observa Dumbledore et contint avec difficulté sa haine pour l'homme qui était en grande partie responsable de la vie misérable qu'il avait eu avant de devenir Milovan Tepes. C'était cet homme qui l'avait remis aux mains des Dursley et qui semblait le fouiller parmi le groupe des premières années. Il sortit de ses pensées au son des applaudissements qui résonnèrent dans toute la salle.

— Alors il suffit de mettre le chapeau sur sa tête, murmura Padma sonnant incrédule. Aussi simple que cela ?!

Harry n'avait aucun commentaire à faire là-dessus car il lui importait peu de savoir dans quelle maison il irait. Il avait d'autres considérations à prendre en compte en ce moment que de s'inquiéter de savoir dans quel dortoir il passerait ses nuits pendant sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Le professeur McGonagall fit l'appel des élèves et ils passèrent les uns après les autres, étant répartis dans différentes maisons.

— Granger, Hermione !

Une fille aux cheveux touffus courut presque jusqu'au tabouret et enfonça frénétiquement le chapeau sur sa tête.

— Gryffondor ! cria le chapeau.

Neville Londubat fut envoyé à Gryffondor tout comme Hermione Granger. Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de Draco d'y passer et à peine le chapeau effleura-t-il sa tête qu'il fut envoyé à Serpentard.

— C'est incroyable à quel point il peut être arrogant, commenta Padma avec un sourire amusé.

— Excellent pour ne pas montrer ses angoisses, dit Harry.

— Nott, Théodore.

Harry posa brièvement sa main sur l'épaule du brun comme pour l'encourager. Théodore sourit avant d'aller s'installer sur le tabouret et mettre le chapeau sur sa tête.

— Serpentard !

Théodore se leva et avant de se diriger vers la table des serpents lui lança un regard. Padma observa leur échange en silence. Après une certaine Pansy Parkinson, ce fut au tour de Padma qui rejoignit la maison des aigles et sa jumelle, celle des lions.

— Po… Lord Harry Potter !

Le professeur de métamorphose avait été surprise de lire « Lord » devant le nom de Potter. Ainsi donc, le jeune garçon s'était émancipé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait bien changé. Elle s'était attendu à une copie conforme de James mais il n'en était rien. Il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre eux mais les cheveux longs du garçon ainsi que la façon dont il avait de se tenir le distinguait clairement de son père.

— Elle a bien dit Potter ?

— Lord ? N'est-il pas un peu trop jeune pour être Lord ?

Lorsque Harry sortit des rangs, des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt dans la salle.

— Il est le dernier des Potter. Il est donc normal qu'il soit Lord.

Avant que le chapeau lui tombe devant les yeux en le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder.

— Sincères salutations à vous, mon prince, dit une voix dans sa tête.

— Qui es-tu ? questionna-t-il.

— Un humble serviteur, répondit la voix.

— Alors ne perd pas de temps et mets-moi dans la maison de _mon puer_.

— En êtes-vous sûr ? Vous pourriez accomplir de grandes choses dans d'autres maisons.

— Il m'importe plus que ces maisons, chapeau ! claqua la voix froide de l'hybride. Je dois veiller sur lui et peu m'importe ta décision, j'irais dans cette maison.

— Ne vous perdez pas en chemin, altesse, murmura la voix. Donc ce sera … Serpentard !

Il y eût un silence choqué dans la salle. Ils semblaient tous abasourdis. Théodore Nott se leva du banc et applaudit la répartition du survivant, rapidement imité par Padma Patil ensuite suivi du jeune Malfoy. Très bientôt, toute la table de Serpentard ovationna leur nouveau camarade. Harry rejoignit sa nouvelle maison et s'assit entre Théodore et Draco.

— Bienvenue parmi les meilleurs, Potter, dit le blond avec condescendance.

Harry roula simplement des yeux. Le jeune Malfoy était bien trop imbu de sa personne mais pourrait être une excellente recrue pour le clan qu'il était en train de créer et de mettre en place. Pour le moment, il se contenterait du père. Draco était encore jeune et il pourrait le manipuler à sa guise.

— Je suis bien meilleur que toi, Malfoy. Ne nous place dans la même catégorie, veux-tu ? Je suis Lord alors tâche de ne pas l'oublier à l'avenir, lança-t-il.

Draco rougit d'embarras mais hocha tout de même de la tête.

— Je vous prie de me pardonner, Lord Potter. En aucune manière je n'ai voulu vous manquer de respect, s'excusa-t-il.

— Excuse acceptée, Draco, dit-il. Et appelle-moi, Harry.

Le jeune blond fit un vrai sourire au brun et tendit sa main au survivant.

— Draco.

— Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Draco, sourit-il en serrant la main du jeune Malfoy.

À la fin de la répartition, Dumbledore se leva de son siège et prononça un petit discours qui n'avait ni queue ni tête mais qui fut tout de même acclamé par l'ensemble des étudiants sauf par les élèves de Serpentard.

Bientôt les plats apparurent et pratiquement tout le monde se jeta sur la nourriture sauf Harry qui se satisfaisait d'un verre de jus de citrouille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Théodore et remarqua que ce dernier jouait avec ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

— Mange, Théo, dit-il doucement au garçon.

— Je n'ai pas très faim, souffla le garçon.

— L'appétit vient en mangeant, répliqua Harry.

— Dixit celui qui n'a rien avalé depuis que les plats sont apparus, ironisa le serpentard.

— Contrairement à toi, je peux me passer d'un repas. Tu es bien trop maigre pour un enfant de ton âge, rétorqua le survivant.

— Ne me parle comme si tu étais mon père, s'énerva le garçon. Ta position de Lord ne te donne pas le droit de me parler comme si j'étais un petit garçon de cinq ans. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié avec ton émancipation, nous avons le même âge.

— Je m'inquiète, c'est tout, dit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. Et tu as raison, je ne suis pas ton père.

Théodore fronça les sourcils à la dernière phrase du survivant. Il avait utilisé un ton qui laissait comprendre qu'il savait des choses à propos de lui mais il effaça bien vite cette idée stupide de son esprit. Même s'il se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui, Harry n'était qu'un enfant. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas être au courant.

Malgré son petit éclat de colère, Théodore se mit à grignoter un tout petit peu avant de finir par manger avec appétit sous le regard heureux d'Harry.

Harry ne mangeait pas car il n'avait pas faim mais aussi parce que la nourriture humaine ne le tentait que rarement. Bien qu'étant hybride, son organisme semblait n'accepter que le sang de ses proies.

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et vit Dumbledore discuter avec le professeur McGonagall mais quelque fois, le directeur semblait lancer un regard dans sa direction. Il ignora le vieux mage et allait se servir un autre verre de jus de citrouille lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était observé. Il chercha la source et la trouva sans difficulté. C'était un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux. Il ne tarda pas à sentir une force tenter de pénétrer dans son esprit. Il serra la mâchoire et expulsa l'homme de sa tête avec une violence d'une telle intensité que l'enseignant fut projeté vers l'arrière, hors de son siège.

Tout le monde se tut dans la Grande Salle. McGonagall et plusieurs professeurs se précipitèrent vers l'homme qui était légèrement assommé. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait expulser ainsi d'un esprit.

— Par Godric ! Severus ! s'exclama Minerva, inquiète.

Le maître des potions fut relevé par les puissants bras d'Hagrid et installé sur une chaise tandis que Poppy sortait sa baguette magique pour l'ausculter.

— Que s'est-il passé, Severus ? l'interrogea Dumbledore.

— Ôtez vos mains de mon corps, grogna le maître des potions en s'adressant à l'infirmière de l'école.

— Vous pourriez avoir subi une commotion cérébrale, Severus, rétorqua Pomfresh.

— Je vais bien, siffla-t-il, impatient.

Poppy souffla, agacée par la résistance de l'enseignant. Elle laissa tomber en remarquant que bien que légèrement sonné, il allait bien. Elle le surveillerait tout simplement de près au cas où il y aurait d'autres symptômes.

— Severus.

— Ce n'était rien, Albus.

Le directeur le fixa d'un air suspicieux mais ne dit rien pour autant. Filius qui était assis près du maître des potions riva son regard à la table de Serpentard et observa le jeune Lord qui discutait l'air de rien avec le jeune Malfoy, leur conversation étant suivie par le jeune Nott qui mangeait une part de tarte à la mélasse.

Le directeur de Serdaigle n'était pas dupe et savait que le survivant était responsable de cette attaque. Du moins, qu'il avait répliqué à l'attaque du professeur de potions. Rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient détourner une intrusion ainsi. Il fallait posséder une puissance magique assez phénoménale. Il tourna la tête vers Severus et vit ce dernier en pleine réflexions. Il était certain que l'homme aurait pu finir à l'infirmerie si le jeune homme n'avait pas contenu son pouvoir au dernier moment. Une chance pour l'ancien serpentard et aussi une leçon à en tirer pour l'avenir. La curiosité pouvait parfois être un vilain défaut et vous confronter à des personnes dangereuses car sans aucun doute, Harry Potter était dangereux, même âgé de onze ans. Encore plus à craindre que le seigneur des ténèbres. Filius savait par avance qu'il ne souhaitait pas être du côté opposé du garçon.

— Qu'est-il arrivé au professeur Snape ? questionna Draco, curieux.

— Il a tout simplement reçu une leçon qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier, répondit Harry d'un air mystérieux.

Draco était plus qu'intrigué par la réponse du survivant tout comme Théodore qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le garçon assis à ses côtés pouvait bien être responsable de l'incident survenu tout à l'heure à la table des professeurs et cela l'intriguait autant que ça l'inquiétait car cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'Harry était très puissant. Si puissant qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de sa baguette pour faire du mal à un sorcier adulte qui était capable de se défendre.

— Serais-tu responsable de ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda le blond, dissimulant mal la peur qui était en train de se refléter dans sa voix.

— Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi, rassura Harry.

— Rien à craindre de toi ? couina Draco, éberlué. Tu viens d'avouer avoir attaqué un professeur à l'instant. Qui plus est, notre directeur de maison !

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

— Il a utilisé la légilimancie sur moi, je n'ai fait que répliquer, se justifia-t-il.

— C'est quoi la légili…chose ? demanda Draco.

— Légilimancie, corrigea Harry. La **légilimancie** est une technique qui consiste à pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne pour extraire ou faire passer des pensées, des souvenirs ou des émotions. Une personne qui la pratique est appelée un Legilimens. Le contraire de la légilimancie est l'occlumancie, expliqua-t-il.

— Donc le professeur Snape a tenté de pénétrer ton esprit, déduisit Théodore.

— Et tu l'as repoussé, n'est-ce pas ? supposa le blond. Avec l'occlumancie.

— C'est ça, confirma Harry en souriant.

— Dans ce cas, rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'irriter et ne me laisse pas devenir ton ennemi, dit Draco.

— Pas de soucis, rit le survivant.

— Pourrais-tu m'apprendre l'occlumancie ? lui demanda Théodore.

— Tu auras un bon professeur pour ça avant la fin de l'année, promit Harry.

— J'aimerais apprendre moi aussi, dit Draco.

— Sois sage pendant deux semaines et j'y réfléchirais.

— Pourquoi aurais-je droit à un temps de réflexion alors que Nott prendra des cours bientôt ? maugréa le blond.

— Théo, le corrigea Harry. Il y a droit pour plusieurs raisons et surtout parce que contrairement à un certain serpentard hautain, il saura être sage tandis que toi tu courras au devant des ennuis.

— Je ne suis pas un bébé, Potter.

— Oh ! Je suppose donc que tu as été parfaitement sage dans le Poudlard Express et que tu ne t'es pas créé d'ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco piqua aussitôt un fard et lança un simple regard noir à Théodore qui pouffa de rire.

— Une insignifiante rencontre avec un traître à son sang et Londubat.

— Serait-ce les prémices d'une belle histoire d'amour ? railla Harry, goguenard.

— Plutôt crevé, grimaça le blond de dégoût.

Harry esquissa un sourire amusé tandis que Théodore éclatait de rire à la mine qu'affichait le jeune Malfoy.

À l'heure de quitter la Grande Salle, les premières années furent priés de suivre Marcus Flint, le préfet de Serpentard, jusqu'à leur dortoir qui était situé dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, sous le lac. Marcus dit le mot de passe devant le mur d'entrée et fut suivi par les premières années dans la salle commune de leur maison.

La salle commune de Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres y étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Elle était également dotée d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de diverses figures compliquées et ouvragées on y trouvait quelques fauteuils en cuir de couleur noire eux aussi ouvragés. La pièce était décorée de crânes et d'autres objets semblables, qui lui donnaient un aspect peu chaleureux. La salle commune de Serpentard se trouvait sous le lac de Poudlard, de ce fait elle était constamment éclairée par de la lumière verte qui provenait de celui-ci.

— Merci, Marcus. Je vais m'occuper d'eux. Toi, veille à ceux que t'es camarades soient en pyjama et au lit.

— Bonne nuit, professeur.

Marcus quitta la salle commune et laissa les premières années entre les mains du maître des potions.

Severus darda son regard sur les nouveaux élèves de sa maison, ignorant la présence d'Harry parmi le groupe.

— À partir d'aujourd'hui, Serpentard est votre maison, votre nouveau foyer. Considérez dès aujourd'hui vos camarades de maison comme vos frères et sœurs car nous sommes une famille, ébaucha-t-il. J'attends de vous que vous respectez les consignes qui vous seront données et sachez que chaque manquement à ces consignes seront sévèrement punis.

Severus porta son regard sur Harry qui avait un visage neutre.

— En tant que Serpentard, vous vous devez de faire honneur à notre maison et en aucune façon l'humilier. Avant de vous présenter à un cours, vous devez avoir réviser vos leçons. Vos devoirs devront être faits en temps et en heure. Vous devrez toujours être accompagné d'un de vos camarades lorsque vous quittez les sous-sols. Un serpentard ne doit jamais rester seul. Vous devrez respecter les heures de sommeil et vous couchez à 21 heures, continua-t-il. Des questions ?

Personne ne leva la main.

— Si vous avez un problème, je veux en être averti ou alors tournez-vous vers vos aînés. Nous sommes une famille et entre membres d'une famille, vous devez vous entraider, termina-t-il. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher.

Aussitôt les élèves se retirèrent dans leur dortoir sauf Harry qui attendit qu'il soit seul avec le directeur de sa maison.

— Potter.

— Lord Potter pour vous, Snape, le reprit sèchement le survivant. Je ne vous permettrais pas de me manquer à nouveau de respect.

Le maître des potions grinça des dents, les poings douloureusement serrés.

— Comme votre père, vous vous croyez…

— Je vous conseillerais de tenir votre langue et de réfléchir avant de sortir des paroles qui pourraient vous être préjudiciables, l'avertit Harry.

— Est-ce une menace ? demanda Severus, rétrécissant ses yeux.

— N'est-ce pas évident ?

— Lord Potter ou pas, vous êtes toujours un étudiant et vous pourriez être renvoyé de cet établissement.

— Renvoyé ? ricana Harry, amusé. Devrais-je vous rappeler qu'en plus d'être un Lord, je suis aussi le survivant ? Pensez-vous vraiment gagner à ce jeu là avec moi ? Autant vous prévenir, je ne perds jamais et vous seriez sot d'essayer d'abuser de ma patience.

Severus renifla avec mépris. Il semblait que Potter était encore pire que son père et son parrain réunis.

— Que voulez-vous ? finit-il par demander.

— Où se trouve votre bureau ?

Le maître des potions se retint de jeter un impardonnable au gamin, sachant qu'il pourrait peut-être regretter son action. Il pouvait presque percevoir la puissance qui irradiait du garçon et ses pouvoirs semblaient être plus immenses que ceux de Dumbledore ou du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il tourna les talons et marcha en direction de ses appartements où se trouvaient son bureau. Il murmura le mot de passe devant le portrait de Salazar Serpentard qui gardait l'entrée et laissa le garçon passer en premier. L'entrée se referma derrière eux et Severus se glissa dans son bureau avant de se diriger vers un mini bar qu'il avait fait installer il y a cinq ans de cela. Il se servit un verre de whisky pur-feu et but une gorgée avant de tourner son attention vers le survivant qui le regardait avec cet air indéchirable qui avait le don d'agacer le professeur de potions.

— Que voulez-vous ? répéta-t-il.

— Aujourd'hui, j'ai tué Nott Sr.

— Quoi ?

— J'ai tué Nott.

— Po… je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écouter des inepties pareilles, s'irrita Severus. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher.

— Vous avez reçu une lettre d'un dénommé Milovan Tepes qui vous convoque ce soir à minuit dans sa demeure. Vous devez vous y présenter car cet homme a menacé de dévoiler certains secrets qui pourraient vous conduire à Azkaban et cette fois-ci la parole de Dumbledore ne vous sauverait pas, dit Harry.

— Comment ? l'interrogea Severus.

— Je suis Milovan Tepes, révéla-t-il.

Harry retira son glamour et se présenta au maître des potions en tant que Milovan Tepes. Il plongea ses iris dans ceux effarés de l'ancien mangemort.

— Un vampire, souffla Severus, abasourdi.

— Un hybride, précisa le garçon.

— Vous êtes un vampire, marmonna Severus, ahuri.

— Une longue histoire que je vous conterais un de ces jours si vous vous montrez obéissant.

— Qu'avez-vous fait de Potter ? questionna Severus en menaçant l'hybride avec sa baguette.

— Je fus autrefois Harry Potter avant d'être adopté par mes parents, répondit-il.

— Salazar ! Tout ça pour que vous soyez un monstre assoiffé de sang.

— Je ne vous permets pas de dénigrer ma nature et encore moins de juger ceux qui ont fait plus pour moi que les sorciers qui m'ont abandonné à mon triste sort aux mains des Dursley, gronda sévèrement le jeune garçon.

— Bien.

— Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai tué Nott, un de vos copains mangemort, reprit-il.

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer ou tout simplement fuir de cette pièce. Ce n'était pas possible que le fils de Lily soit devenu un monstre sans cœur et pour ne pas arranger les choses, un meurtrier au sang froid qui ne semblait éprouver aucun remords quant à son action.

— Ne me regardez pas comme ça, grogna Milovan.

— Comment suis-je censé regarder un meurtrier ? lança Severus.

— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là, railla Milo, sarcastique.

Et le maître des potions savait que le garçon avait raison. Il avait du sang sur les mains lui-aussi.

— Donc vous avez tué Nott. Pourrait-on savoir pourquoi ?

— Quand je vous jugerais digne de confiance, je vous en parlerais. Pour le moment, contentez-vous de m'obéir et tout ira bien, déclara Milovan laissant planer une certaine menace dans son ton.

Severus avait été espion pratiquement toute sa vie et avait appris à étudier le comportement de ses semblables et à être attentif au monde qui l'entourait pour se prémunir de tout danger et avec toutes ces années de pratique, il était capable de reconnaître un danger lorsqu'il en voyait un et Potter ou Tepes, qu'importe son nom, était dangereux.

Il décida de se méfier du garçon et attendit qu'il poursuive.

— J'ai aussi mis le feu au manoir donc Théo se retrouve orphelin et sans toit, enchaîna l'hybride. Mon intendant vous fera parvenir des papiers d'adoption et versera une allocation sur votre compte à Gringotts chaque mois. Je demanderais à l'un de mes elfes de maison d'agrandir vos appartements pour accueillir Théo.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Severus ayant peur de comprendre.

— Vous adopterez Théo avec moi. Bien que nous ayons le même âge, en tant qu'émancipé et Lord, j'ai les mêmes droits qu'un adulte et suis considéré comme adulte à certains égards donc j'ai la possibilité de faire de Théo, mon fils.

— Pourquoi ne l'adoptez-vous pas tout seul ?

— Je n'ai guère besoin de me justifier, répondit sèchement Milovan. Vous n'avez qu'une seule chose à faire dans cette histoire, prendre soin de Théo pendant l'année scolaire et de l'aimer. Je le récupèrerai pour les vacances d'été.

— Est-il seulement d'accord avec tout ça ? Sait-il que vous avez tué son père et que vous allez l'adopter ?

— Je lui en parlerais avant notre réunion et croyez-moi qu'il ne regrettera pas Nott. Je suis peut-être un monstre à vos yeux mais j'ai encore une certaine étique ainsi que des principes et des valeurs.

— Permettez-moi d'en douter, dit Severus.

— À votre guise.

Milovan haussa les épaules, indifférent.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis inflexible dans ma décision d'adopter Théo avec vous. Et vous devriez commencer à vous faire à l'idée que vous êtes parent et de montrer à Théo tout l'amour et le respect qu'il mérite. Je ne vous permettrais pas de lui faire du mal et n'essayez même pas de reporter votre haine envers moi sur lui. Haïssez-moi autant que cela vous chante, maudissez-moi si vous le voulez mais ne faites pas l'erreur d'haïr Théo car je peux vous assurer que vous préfèreriez mourir plutôt que d'être puni par moi.

— Je ne suis pas un enfant, fit Severus, outré.

— Alors comportez-vous en adulte et ne me donnez jamais l'occasion d'être en colère contre vous, conseilla Milovan.

— Je ne vois que je n'ai guère le choix, remarqua amèrement l'enseignant.

— Effectivement, confirma Milovan. Je vous retrouverais ce soir à minuit et tâchez de tenir votre langue dans votre bouche si vous ne souhaitez pas mourir dans une lente agonie à cause du sortilège que j'ai placé sur vous pour vous empêcher de parler de moi et de mon _puer_ ainsi que de mes plans à qui que ce soit.

Milovan remit son glamour et quitta les appartements de son chef de maison, laissant l'homme complètement effondré.

Le maître des potions était désabusé et se demanda dans quel enfer il était tombé cette fois-ci.

 **Note de l'auteure :**

Je tenais à m'excuser pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe et de frappe qui se trouvent dans le texte.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. À la prochaine pour un autre.

 **Final de Ligue des champions demain. Je supporte Madrid et vous ?**


End file.
